TDPI SYOC
by Taylorfang9
Summary: My very own SYOC Story. For my favorite Total drama season. 18 contestants. 1 island. 2,000,000 dollars. (0/22) apps CLOSED). SORRY APPS ARE CLOSED THANK YOU. I don't own any references to TV or Movies or Video games. all copyright goes to their respective owners. )
1. application

Hello everyone. This is the app for my new story: Total Drama Pahkitew Island (SYOC Edition)

Basically, the story is this. Instead of the canon cast, the cast of Pahkitew Island is now overrun by YOUR OCs! Yes Yours! Okay. So, Chris will have to deal with this new array of characters and one secret surprise character. Hint: the character is from the 1st generation cast of Total Drama Island, and is my favorite contestant from there. Ok. Let me set some rules.

No Mary Sue's or Gary Stu's

No sending in different characters in one app, they must be separate.

No characters over the age of 18.

No criminals.

Age limit is 14-18.

Now here is the application:

Name (First, Middle, Last)

Age:

Sexuality:

Stereotype:

Gender (can be transgender if you want):

Appearance (hair, eyes, eyebrows, body type, piercings, accessories.):

Clothing:

Swimwear:

Sleepwear:

Phobias:

Reason for joining:

Medical disorders:

Okay, now you must make the audition.

Audition:

Great. As in the canon show, there will be 14 contestants. Don't panic. If I don't pick your OC, I will make a sequel season. I will remember your application. If you have any team name suggestions, send them to me. All right, Total Drama fanatics. Now, get to it. The deadline is May 26th, 2017.


	2. introducing the boys!

Camera shows a middle-aged man with black hair wearing a blue shirt, khakis and sandals. The man is the host, Chris McLean. "Welcome fanatics of Total Drama. This is the all new season, on an all new island. A Cree island in western Canada dubbed Pahkitew.'' Chris told the viewers. "This season there will be 22 campers, all new, and all novices. This time, we are trying something different: a battle of the sexes, Men vs Women!" he added. "Now, without further delay, let's meet the Men first.

A boat arrived with the first contestant, a Hispanic male arrived. He was lean and slim. He wore a plain white "Ha-Ha" T-Shirt written in bold letters, a green hoodie, baggy cargo shorts and grey sneakers. He had his black hair in a long ponytail, and his monolid eyes were hazel in color. He looked genuinely happy to be there. "Miguel Carlos Rodrigues, Welcome!" Chris greeted the boy with a fist bump. "Thank you, Chris! I was so glad I could, COMB-OVER!" Miguel quipped as he burst out laughing. "Get it? I'm glad to come over and you have a stupid combover! Ha!" Miguel told the host. "*sigh* Just go stand over there at the end of the docks." Chris directed as he sighed disappointed. Miguel happily obliged whilst still giggling.

Another boat arrived dropping off the next contestant. A boy with peach skin appeared. He had brown hair, blue eyes with light brown eyebrows and his body was skinny, but muscular. He wore a red T-Shirt, a black unzipped leather jacket, black shorts, blue converses, white socks, orange fingerless gloves and a shark-tooth necklace. "Welcome, Jaxon! Hope you like it here. Or not!" Chris greeted with a smile. "Hello, Chris. I'd prefer if you would call me Jax. If I'm ever writing music, don't disturb me, it would ruin the process." Jax explained with a serious tone. "Um… Alright. Go over to Miguel and wait as the next contestant arrives." Chris instructed as Jax did so. "Hola! I'm Miguel!" Miguel greeted as he shook the boy's hand. "Jax. Likewise." He told Miguel.

Another boat arrived. This time sporting a small boy who looked to be about 15. He has dyed blue hair, grey eyes, brown eyebrows, a slim body type and bright red headphones. He wore a black T-Shirt with the American Horror story logo on it, blue jeans, red and white high-tops. "Dakota. Welcome, dude." Chris said to the teen. "What's up, man? This island could use some sort of cool music though." Dakota said aloud. This caught the ears of Jax who hurried over to the boy. "Hey, Hi. I couldn't help but overhear that you were wanting to hear some music." Jax wondered. Dakota nodded. "Here's my card. Hit me up. We could talk." Jax told the boy as he gave Dakota a card that read: Jax Benjamin Ross: Musician and Music Writer. "Hello, it's a half-hour show. Move along." Chris commanded. Jax and Dakota went over back to Miguel as the next contestant arrived.

A boy with black messy hair showed up. He wore a sky-blue T-Shirt that had a cute harp seal design on it with an Icy blue unzipped hoodie over it. He also wore grey shorts, flip flops and rectangular glasses with red frames. "Hey, Neil. What's up?" Chris asked. "N-n-not much, sir. I h-h-hope not many scary things will happen." Neil hoped. "Also, a lot of people call me 'Blu'." He added. "Cool. Step over there while the next contestant arrives, Blu." Chris instructed.

Next was a scrawny and bony boy. He had light brown classic boy hair, sky-blue hooded eyes, wearing a black T-Shirt, Blue Jeans and black vans. "Griff Jackson. Hey, man. Welcome." The host greeted. "Salutations, Mr. McLean. This island is such a wondrous sight. To paraphrase William Shakespeare, 'Through what light yonder window breaks. The nature is the east, and the island is the sun.'" Griff monologued. "Uh… great. Over there please." The man instructed the over-joyful actor.

Next was an albino 16-year old boy. He was average and thin and his skin is white and porcelain like. He has crimson hair and scarlet eyes. His hair is spiky and frames his face with various strands of his bangs pointing down his forehead and a little cowlick on side of his head. He has black marks under his eyes, they are made with make-up and resemble scars. His nails are painted in black and he always wears a pair of yellow spiral goggles in his hair as a headband. He commonly wears a long black unbuttoned, raged coat with a high collar and protectors in each arm to protect himself from the hits. Under it is a dark grey dress shirt with a purple tie, black fingerless gloves, black pants with white bandages and a belt with various gadgets (such as repairing tools), black boots with chains and spikes. "Hello Zack, how are you?" Chris asked the albino. "Ready to conquer the WORLD! HAHAHAHAHA!" Zack proclaimed evilly. "Unless someone stops you or you get eliminated." Chris pointed out. "Nope! Because I, Zack Vermillion Evil boy genius, will stop at nothing to conquer the world and this competition!" Zack shouted. "Sure. Just go over there with the others." Chris instructed as another boat showed up.

Next up was a chubby Asian boy. The boy had curly blonde hair, brown eyes, thick blonde eyebrows. He wore a midnight blue and purple polka-dot long-sleeve shirt with brown pants and green-white slip-on shoes. He also had a red digital watch that glows orange. He also had black circular, thick-rimmed glasses. "Dale Lawson. What's up?" the host asked as he swung his fist back going for a fist bump. "AAH! Don't hit me!" the boy screamed and flinched. Everyone was confused. "I wasn't going to. I was going for a fist bump." Chris told Dale. "Oh. Okay. Fist BUMP!" Dale said as he and Chris bumped fists. "So, this is Total Drama. Gotta say. Looks nice. I wonder where Mr. Chef is." Dale wondered. "Oh. He's helping out the interns." Chris told him. "Go over to the end of the dock with the others, please." Chris ordered. "Sure… AAH!" Dale agreed then fell into the water. Zack, Dakota and Jax started to point and laugh. Dale started crying. "SHUT UP! This is just like my high school. Everyone laughs at me!" Dale cried. Miguel ran over to Dale and pulled him out. "Don't let them get to you, man. You can hang out with me anytime you want, friend." Miguel reassured. Dale smiled and they looked at each other.

(Confessional: Dale)

The confessional was shown to be a make-up trailer.

"Miguel is so awesome! I'm here only 2 ½ minutes and I've already made a summer friend! Sweet!" Dale celebrated.

(static)

(confessional: Miguel)

"Dale seems nice. From what he said about his high school, he's bullied a lot. So, I'm going to cheer him up… with LAUGHS! Also, he's kinda adorkable. He's like the cute guy you see in your dreams or when your daydreaming in the shower." Miguel trailed off as he was blushing. He then realized what he said. "Don't tell him I said that!" He pleaded.

(static. Confessional end)

Another camper arrived. Next was an eighteen-year-old boy. He has smooth and fair skin. He has reddish-orange eyes with dark bags under them due to insomnia and sleep deprivation. His hair is maroon with reddish highlights and is a bit long and spiky with many bangs that point down, some of these cover his forehead and almost his eyes. He is seen wearing a bagged black hoodie trench coat with a pale purple shirt underneath, a black fingerless glove on his right hand, jeans and purple sneakers. He is also wearing purple headphones on his neck. "Hello, Friedrich Schwarzer." Chris welcomed. "Thanks Chris. This place is like _Camper Rescue: The Game!_ _Where you must rescue 22 campers from the dreaded Carter von McLeen!_ "Yeah. Thanks!" Chris said in a deadpanned voice. Friedrich went to join the others.

Next up was a pale boy that looked about 18 or 19. He wore a murky brown-green pull over jacket with pockets and blue jeans and brown hiking boots. The boy had grey eyes and a blue toque on his head over his brown hair. "oh no." Chris muttered as he saw who it was. Chris swallowed his pride as he and the boy glared at each other. "Hello, Ezekiel Jones." Chris greeted unhappily. Chris was then kicked hard in the coconuts. "Hi to you too, eh." Ezekiel said in a Canadian accent. Chris returned it with a slap to Zeke's face. "Nice to see you again, Zeke." Chris stated in a fake happy tone. Ezekiel got even madder. They both growled and both started beating each other senseless. Neil and Indigo pulled them off each other. Dale got super excited. "OH, MY F***KING GOSH! IT'S REALLY YOU! THE FAMOUS EZEKIEL! MY NAME'S DALE MONTGOMERY LAWSON! I AM YOUR NUMBER ONE FAN!" Dale shouted happily as he introduced himself to the homeschooled boy, shook his hand and hugged him. "Yeah, yeah. We all met Zeke. Move along." Chris instructed.

The final male contestant showed up. The boy was a tall, buff African-Canadian male with a small white cap and a black goatee. He wore a dark green short sleeve shirt with a white collar. The shirt had a big red "D" on it. He also wore grey shorts and brown sandals. "Welcome back, DJ." Chris greeted. DJ swallowed his pride. "Yo, Chris McLean!" DJ greeted back as they high fived. "It's almost good to be back after 3 seasons and a cameo of torture!" the man stated with fake happiness. "Alright. Thanks, man. Go over there please." Chris instructed.

"Alright. We are finished introducing the males in this game. But what will the girls be like? Will they get along with the guys? And what will the first challenge be? All these questions will be answered next time on… Total… Drama… Pahkitew Island! SYOC!" Chris signed off.

Alright. Not bad for my first SYOC story, huh? Be sure to stay tuned for the girls. Also, be sure to go over to my new total drama dare story and leave some truths and dares for it. This is Michael15 signing off!

Guy contestants:

Miguel Carlos Rodrigues- the funny guy (JackHammerMan)

Jaxon ''Jax" Benjamin Ross- the writer musician (GirlPower54)

Dakota James Holmes- the music addict (TheProtectorOfHim)

Indigo Christopher Daniels- the shy schoolboy (prestoncampbell2001)

Griff James Jackson- over-joyful actor (Totaldramafan04)

Zack Vermillion- evil boy genius (Seven Alice)

Neil "Blu" Smith- the scared-y cat (Colton989)

Friedrich Schwarzer- the sleepless player (Aleister Bloodrive VII)

Ezekiel Jones- Homeschool kid (from the canon show)

DJ Stanton- gentle tough guy (also from the canon show)

Dale Lawson- weird pacifist (Michael15. Y'know. Me.)


	3. meet the girls!

Welcome back, everyone to Total Drama Pahkitew Island SYOC! Last time, we met the male contestants and things got crazy! Now it's time to meet the females and learn how things work. Let's do it!

"Alright, time for the females!" Chris stated. A boat dropped off a 17-year-old girl. The girl had monolid green eyes and a bright pink mohawk. She wore a pink sports bra, black leggings and five finger grey running shoes. "Ronda Gronkowski, welcome to Total Drama!" Chris welcomed. "Thank you, Chris! If any contestant threatens me, I can just take them to the ring and knock them out before you can say 'DANG GIRL!'" Ronda proclaimed. "Good. Stand over there please." Chris directed.

The next camper was a girl, about 14, with auburn hair in pigtails and almond shaped eyes. She wore a white T-Shirt with black stripes, black jeans and blue converses. "Our next camper is Arianna Margaret Rodriguez! What's up?" Chris welcomed. "The sky. What do you think is up?" Arianna quipped. The others laughed while Chris shook his head. "Sorry. Nice to be here." She complemented. She was walking to everyone but then stopped. "Also, you look stupid with that fake hair you have. You are not fooling anybody." She insulted. Everyone was shocked.

Next was a 17-year-old girl with strawberry blonde hair and grey eyes. Her hair is in a black ribbon. She is wearing a green strapless dress that goes down to below her knees under a light green sparrow tail coat with a white scarf and green tennis shoes with white pom-poms for decorating. "Our next competitor is Bella Clara Green!" Chris revealed. "Thank you for accepting me for the competition. If you any need help making gadgets or helping with the challenge props that are mechanic, ask me." Bella explained. "Noted. Please go over there." Chris told.

Next was a girl with tannish-copper skin and brown almond shaped eyes. She has piercings on her ears and belly button. Her hair is very curly and brown with blonde highlights. Sometimes she wears it in cornrows. She is wearing a white long-sleeve shirt tucked into light denim pants, black high-top sneakers and gold hoop earrings. "Arianna Renee Hopkins. Welcome." Chris smiled. The girl jumped from the boat and landed on the dock. "Did you see that? Is-LANDED on the docks! HAHAHA!" the girl quipped. You could hear cricket chirps until Miguel and Dale started laughing. "*sigh* OK. So, we already have an Arianna so we are just going to call you "Renee", alright?" Chris asked. Renee nodded. Renee went to the end of the docks.

Next was a 17-year-old girl that was with light-brown skin and green eyes. She had her black hair in a ponytail with pink highlights. She was slightly skinny but had muscles and her earrings were shaped like lions. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a pink shirt with some swirl on it, black jean shorts and pink and silver sneakers. The girl posed on the railing of the boat. "Up Next for the Flying Twins of the Flanagan Twins circus… Pink Voltage!" the girl shouted as she leaped into the air and started bouncing on everyone's head, except for Blu and Dale, while doing tricks. She then finished it off with a split at the beginning of the docks. Everyone was applauding. "You must be Carmelita Flanagan. Nice to see you." Chris spoke. "Thanks. I hope my performance on the show will bring great publicity to my family circus!" Carmelita announced. Suddenly, Dale ran up to her. "Oh, My Gosh! You are Pink Voltage! You are from the Flanagan Twins Circus! You are my favorite act!" Dale told her like a fanboy. "Thanks. Always a pleasure to meet a fan." She thanked. "Can I have your autograph?" Dale asked. Carmelita nodded. She then pulled out a picture of her-self in a rather suggestive pose, signed it and gave it back to the boy. The pacifist blushed and then put it in his pocket.

Next was a 14-year-old girl with very pale skin and freckles. She has insanely long, ankle-length dirty blonde, messy hair. It's mostly straight but several strands go past her face and reddish-brown eyes. She is wearing a dress that is white in the middle and black at its sides. The skirt is a little ruffled. The dress has white long sleeves. The skirt has black long leggings and brown shoes. She also has a set of bright purple headphones around her neck and a fingerless black glove on her left hand. "Welcome Friedrike Schwarzer." Chris said. "Yes. Thank you, Sir. These 'competitors' are no match for my intellect." She claimed. Everyone glared. "Well, well, well. If it isn't my little sister Frida!" Friedrich taunted as he appeared from the crowd. "I told you. Never call me that. But that's right. The human mind can't process anything without sleep! Right, Freddy?!" Friedrike taunted back. They glared at each other, but then shared a laugh. "I will win, sister." The brother said. "Not before I eliminate you, brother peon!" the sister said. The two went back to the crowd.

Next was an African-Canadian girl with different color eyes: the left one was blue while the right one was grey. She was wearing a yellow t-shirt with a flower design in the middle, light green skinny jeans and yellow and white converses. She had a black pixie cut. "Clementine Wilson. Glad, you could make it!" Chris said. Clementine suddenly spoke. "Don't you mean 'Dorothy'"? the girl asked. Everyone was freaked at the girl with the slightly deep voice. "Um, okay. Dorothy, then." Chris complied. Dorothy spoke again, but with a high voice this time. "No. Clementine." Everyone was shocked again. "Pick one. Is it Clementine or Dorothy?" DJ asked. Dorothy decided to explain. "We are 2 people sharing one body. We are body the main personality of this body. To tell us apart, I will be the deep voice and Clementine will be the high voice." Everyone was confused, but they understood. Dorothy/Clementine went to everyone.

Next was a girl with pink hair that reaches her waist but it turns into braids with messy bangs that go into her forehead and nearly reaches her eyes. Her bangs are sky blue in color. Her skin is white and kinda rosy. She wears a black beret with a white ribbon that covers her head, black gloves and her lips are painted in blue. She also always carries a Cheshire cat stuffed toy. She wears a sky-blue shirt and a little and frilly blue jacket over it. The jacket sleeves are separated from it and her bare shoulders, long black stocking and black-brownish shoes. "Bonnie Lovett. Welcome." Chris welcomed. "Actually, my last name is Freakshow." Bonnie corrected. "Your name is listed as 'Bonnie Lovett', so it's going to stay that way. You can have others call you that, but that is what it is officially." Chris explained. Bonnie shrugged and went to the others.

Next was a 14-year-old girl with short brown pixie like hair, dark black glasses and brown eyes. She is also wearing a black leather jacket over a white T-shirt, ripped black-white jeans and brown boots. "Rileh Guri Scaffer, Welcome." He greeted. "Before I say anything. I saw the other seasons. I have to say you are a F***KING D***CHE!" Rileh insulted the man. Everyone gasped but then cheered. Chris started twitching as she walked past him.

Next was a girl, about 17, with brown eyes, long ice blue hair tied into a ponytail and she is of Brazilian decent. She wears a white shirt with purple edging and a toucan design and ice blue sneakers and pink trunks. "Jewel Heidi. Nice. Glad, to see you." Chris welcomed. Jewel said nothing. She just chuckled at the gesture. She walked past him. "Rude." Chris muttered.

Up next is a chubby girl with curly dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. She has a pink crop-top on with blue jeans and pink high-tops. "YEE-HAW! NICE TO SEE YOU AGAIN CHRIS!" the girl bellowed. "Sugar Fratno, ladies and gentlemen. "Fratno? More like Fatso!" Jewel insulted. "EXCUSE ME, B**TCH?! What did you say?!" Sugar asked angrily. "I SAID FATSO!" Jewel repeated. Both girl began to scowl at each other, they then began to beat each other up. Griff and Zack pulled them off each other. "Thanks, boys." Chris thanked.

"WAIT! FOR! ME!" a voice shouted. The voice was that of a boy who then got on the docks. The boy had long shaggy red hair up to the neck and had a cowlick. Had circular blue eyes and wore an indigo shirt, khaki pants, red shoes and a blue baseball cap. "Sorry, I'm late. I got on the wrong boat and I had to swim here." The boy explained. "And you are?" Chris asked. "My name is Indigo Christopher Daniels." Indigo answered. "Ah yes. The last boy. Welcome." Chris understood.

Alright, that is everybody. Unfortunately, we ran out of time. We will see you next time for the next part of Total…Drama…Pahkitew Island! SYOC! This is Michael15 signing off!


	4. challenge, secrets, and fights

Welcome to Total Drama TDPI SYOC. Last time we met the last of the contestants. Sugar and Jewel began to quarrel, and Indigo finally arrived. Time to unveil the first challenge. Let's do this!

"Okay campers. Time for the first challenge." Chris began, "You will each go into the forest. In the middle of the forest, you will find Chef Hatchet, he will be waiting for you. With him, he will have to statues. One will be of a green serpent and the other will be of a red rabbit. Get the statue and be out of the forest first, and you win the first pick of the team names. Also, first one to get out will win invincibility. Last one out, will get second pick of the names and will have to send someone home. Got it?" Chris explained. The campers nodded. "Alright, now GO!" Chris added. Everyone raced into the forest to find Chef.

In the forest, Dale and Griff got to talking. "So, Griff, why'd you come on the show?" Dale asked. "Oh, young Dale. I have come on the show so thou, that's me, can truly make it as a great actor!" Griff answered. This made Dale smile. "Plus, I want to get famous so I can me Jake Grey! The famous actor behind movies like: Day 12 [1], Boarding School of Pop [2], and the Karate Polar Bear movies [3]!" Griff added. Dale was amazed. "So, what about you Dale? What has made thou come on this show?" the over-joyful actor asked. "Ever since, 5th grade I have been bullied a lot. I have been punched, kicked, laughed at, embarrassed, you name it. Now I am a freshman. That is 10 years. So, I have come on the show to prove that this chubby, weirdo that doesn't fight can win this competition!" Dale revealed. Griff was shown tearing up. "Oh, young Dale. Thou hath shown me the way to truly feel! I have been needing a backstory for my new play! I will have to pick your brain sometime, new friend!" Griff told him. Dale was excited.

(Confessional: Dale)

*static*

"Wow. Griff is an awesome person. I would love to have him pick my brain. Cool, to friends in one day!" Dale celebrated.

*static*

(end confessional)

Carmelita was seen walking with Ryleigh. Carmelita looked down. "Carmelita. You look down. What's up with that?" Ryleigh asked. Carmelita brought her head up. "Well. I have a crush on someone." The circus girl revealed. "Oh. Let me guess. Dale?" Ryleigh guessed. Carmelita was shocked. She blushed. "How'd you know?" she wondered. "It's easy. You gave him that signed picture of a seductive picture of you. He showed me, and the way you have been sighing and saying 'Dale' the entire time we were walking." Ryleigh pointed out. "Oh. Yeah. How can I get him to notice me, Ryleigh?" Carmelita asked the introvert. "Easy. Be nice, impress him with your stunts, spend time with him. Soon enough, he will be all over you." Ryleigh suggested. "Yeah. Then I can invite him at midnight for at 'private and sexy performance'!" Carmelita said as she ran off. "NO! That's not what I meant!" the sassy girl yelled. "Bimbo." She muttered as she ran after her.

Next, we see Zack and Miguel were seen taking a break after walking for a while. Zack heard weird noises in a bush. "Miguel, is that you?" the evil boy wondered. He heard grunts and small breaths. He then peaked in the bush and found Miguel. With white stuff on his hands. Miguel hopped out of the bush and met with a disturbed Zack. This spooked him. "AAH! Zack. What's, uh, g-going on?" Miguel asked nervously. "I should ask you the same thing." Zack argued. "Fine. I was having private time. To thoughts of my crush. Dale." Miguel revealed. Zack was shocked. Miguel was gay, and he liked Dale. "Ok. So, do you want advice or anything?" Zack asked. "Sooner or later, I will ask you for advice, but not now." Miguel answered. Zack understood.

Blu and the other guys found Chef. "Hey, guys. I found Chef and the statues." Blu told them. The guys began congratulating him. They heard someone. "Heh. So, did we." Jewel stated. "Now, get out of the way or else!" Sugar threatened as Jewel punched her palm. "AAH! DON'T HIT ME!" Blu, DJ and Dale shouted. "Ok. Men, let's step aside so the ladies may get first dibs." Zack stated as he lured them away by lassoing them with a vine and bringing them back to Chris.

The girls smirked. They went over to Chef, who presented them with the red rabbit statue. "Hahaha. That's funny, man. But give us the green one." Clementine/ Dorothy chuckled. "Can't Don't have it. The others took it." Chef told them. "WHAT?!" Jewel screamed. "Who took it?" Ronda asked. "I don't know. He was pale. Like almost albino. He had red hair and these weird goggles. They were yellow and spiral." Chef described. "*GASP* ZACK!" they all yelled.

Cuts to the guys. Zack then untied them. "Zachary. Why did you tie us up? We have to get the statue!" Indigo asked. Zack smirked. The girls raced to Chris. Ronda went over to Zack and started hurting him. She hit him with an uppercut. Then a right hook, then a left hook, and then finished it off with a knockout finisher. Zack landed on the ground next to Chris and the green serpent statue flew out. The others gasped. "OH! Didn't expect that! Looks like the guys win it!" The host announced. "Yes! Awesome! Yeah, Zachary!" the guys cheered. "FUCK!" the girls swore. "Alright. Zack. Since you grabbed the green statue, pick the team name." Chris instructed. "I have been sitting on one this whole time. Our team shall be dubbed… The Shouting Serpents!" Zack announced. The guys agreed. "Done. Now, ladies. Ronda, since you grabbed the statue, pick a name for your team." Chris told her. "I don't know. I guess the Running Rabbits?" Ronda picked.

"Alright. The guys are the Shouting Serpents and the girls are the Running Rabbits. Keep the statues, the will be your team totem. Now, everyone. The producers said that since almost all of you are new here, you guys should live better. So, this season, you will live in one big spa hotel. (the camera zoomed out to reveal a HUMOUNGOUS hotel.) Complete with, 24-hour masseuse, living room, beds, Video Game Room, spa and pool, hot tubs, TVs, kitchens, dining areas and indoor wood burning pizza oven!" Chris revealed as the campers were in awe. Everyone cheered. Before anyone gets settled in. I need everyone to the campfire. It's time for the Running Rabbits to send someone home!" Chris revealed. The girls got upset.

Later, the girls were deciding who to vote off. "I wish I could vote off Zack! But for now, I think we should vote off Sugar!" Jewel suggested. "AW, HELL NO! WHY WOULD I NEED TO GO? YOUR STUPID ASS WILL JUST KEEP BEING A BITCH TO EVERYBODY!" Sugar ranted. "You're useless." Jewel argued. "No, I'm not! My beauty will bring the boys to a false sense of direction!" Sugar defended. "Yeah, like Honey Boo Boo could be beautiful." Jewel insulted. "SAY THAT TO ME AGAIN, BITCH!" she screamed. "Your right. You're not Honey Boo Boo. You're Mama June!" Friedrike yelled. "OH!" the girls whooped. "Well, at least MY brother's not an insomniac, sleepless DOOFUS!" Sugar yelled. Friedrike snapped. She tackled Sugar and the two started to fight. "THIS PAGEANT IS MINE! MIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!" Sugar yelled as the two were separated by Arianna and Renee. It was now clear who to vote off.

Later, at night, the votes were in and everyone was at the campfire ceremony. Even the Serpents.

(Confessional: Jewel)

"We should have won! Stupid Zack! If I can't vote HIM off, then I will have to go with the next best thing!" she revealed in anger.

*static*

(confessional: Clementine/Dorothy)

"All though, I'm not happy my team lost, it was clever of Zack to trick us." Clementine/Dorothy said in a high voice.

*static*

(Confessional: Friedrike)

"NOBODY disrespects family! NOBODY!" she yelled.

*static*

(confessional end)

"You've all cast your votes and made your decisions. One of you will leave the island. You will be out of the contest, and NEVER allowed to return." Chris announced. "The first marshmallow goes to…

Ronda! (Ronda caught it with a smile)

Clementine/Dorothy… (She/They caught it)

Bella and Carmelita… (both caught it with relief)

Next are Arianna and Renee. (both caught it.)

Next are safe… Friedrike and Carmelita! (Friedrike caught it with relief while Carmelita caught it by doing a jump)

Next is Bonnie (caught it by opening her stuffed Cheshire cat's mouth)

Okay. This is the final marshmallow. Jewel, you are on the chopping block for being relentlessly rude since you got here. Sugar, you are on the chopping block for being insulting, annoying, and for yelling and beating people up all the time. So, the last marshmallow goes to…" Chris explained and ended with suspense. "…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jewel! Sugar, you are out of the pageant!" Chris announced. "YOU BITCHES! I'LL GET MY VENGEANCE!" She shouted. Chris lead everyone over to the new elimination device. It was revealed to be a mechanical baseball and a big mechanical baseball bat. "This season for losers, they will have to hop into the Baseball of Shame and be hit home by our Bat of Losers." Chris revealed. Sugar got in and was suddenly picked up by the bat and hit home. "I'll be BAAAAACCCCKKK!" Sugar yelled as she was sent home.

"Okay. So, we lost a pageant queen. No big loss." Chris said. "Oh. Before I forget. The spa hotel is equipped with a big MVP hotel room for 2. This will be for the campers who performed the best in each team. For the Shouting Serpents, the guy sleeping in their will be… Zack! And the girl will be… Ronda! Both got the statues!" Chris revealed. Everyone cheered congratulated them before heading off to bed. "Okay. Who will be heading home next? Who will hook up? And Who will possibly be killed? All this and more on Total… Drama… Pahkitew Island! SYOC!" Chris ended.

Great. Tell me what you thought about this chapter and the elimination. Until next time. (I also eliminated Sugar because I had NOTHING planned for her. That and I freaking hate her.) Ok. This is Michael15 signing off.

Elimination order: Sugar

Teams:

Shouting Serpents:

Miguel-the funny guy

Indigo- the shy school boy

Dakota- The music addict

Griff- Over-joyful actor

Jax- Writer Musician

Zack- Evil boy genius

Neil ''Blu''- Scaredy cat

Friedrich- Sleepless player

Ezekiel- Homeschool

DJ- Gentle Tough guy

Dale- Weird Pacifist

Running Rabbits:

Ronda- MMA Fighter

Jewel- High and Mighty

Bonnie- innocent Scaredy cat

Renee- comedian

Arianna- two-faced writer

Clementine/Dorothy- Miss Two-in-One

Sugar- Pageant Queen (out)

Friedrike- little genius

Bella- Mecha Enthusiast

Carmelita- Circus girl

Ryleigh- Sassy introvert


	5. Episode 2: Video Games!

Last time on TDPI SYOC! We had our first challenge: Find chef in the forest, get the statue, and race back to me to pick a team name. In the end, the boys became the Shouting Serpents and the girls became the Running Rabbits. At the end of the day, Sugar was sent home in the Baseball of Shame which was hit by the Bat of Losers. Who will win or lose now? Find out on TDPI SYOC!

We see the inside of the hotel. It basically looks like a Holiday Inn. The left side hallways were decorated in red. The right-side hallways were decorated in green. The bedrooms were for two people each, making 5 rooms. I will tell you the sleeping arrangements at the end of the chapter.

After a big breakfast of Biscuits and Gravy, (courtesy of Dale.), Chris told everyone the next challenge. "Alright, teams. Follow me outside." Chris instructed. He leads them outside to a big machine. "Wow. What is it?" Friedrich asked. "Glad you asked." Chris said. Bella then spoke. "This my friends, is a virtual reality machine." Bella told them. The machine was a big red flat-screen TV monitor connected a big green button on a pedestal. "Today's challenge will come from this." Bella added. "Yes. The challenge today will consist of various video game based challenges. I looked in your files to see what you liked. It seems cool. Now let's do this." Chris explained and instructed. Bella hit the button and all the contestants were whisked away into the monitor.

Everyone was wearing various video game costumes. Dale was Sora from Kingdom Hearts (his KH 2 costume), Indigo was Mario, DJ was Brock from Pokémon, Bella was Zelda, Jewel was Misty from Pokemon, Carmelita was Kairi from Kingdom Hearts (also her KH 2 outfit), Ezekiel was Luigi, Miguel was Shulk from Xenoblade Chronicles, Zack was Marth from Fire Emblem, Blu was Sonic the Hedgehog (he was turned into a hedgehog with glasses and his jacket. Yeah, I made Blu into a blue hedgehog, big whoop want to fight about it?), Friedrike was Princess Rosalina, Friedrich was Ash Ketchum from Pokemon, Dorothy/Clementine was Samus Aran from Metroid, Griff was Link, Dakota was Mega Man, Jax was Jax from Mortal Kombat (yeah, Jax is Jax, want to fight?), Ryleigh was Bayonetta, Arianna was Princess Daisy, Renee was Shantae (if you don't know who that is, picture a half-genie), Ronda was Chun-Li from Street Fighter, and Bonnie was Lillie from Pokemon Sun and Moon.

"Alright, gamers. Your first level is to fight off heartless from Kingdom Hearts- (Dale: *squeal* Fuck Yeah!), I'm going to ignore that-, first one to defeat the most heartless in 3 minutes win the level. You may use every weapon there is. (shows a selection of swords, brass knuckles, knives, nunchakus, and guns. But Dale and Carmelita got Keyblades. Both are the Kingdom Key) Now GO!" Chris announced as everyone got weapons. A bunch of shadows filled up the place. "Hey, Dale. Maybe when we get out of here I can show you my new circus trick. It's called, 'The Keyblade in the wet Keyhole'!" the girl told the boy as she licked her lips. Dale shuddered. "Hey, Arianna. How about later, we play Donkey Kong, eh?" Ezekiel said as he raised his eyebrow to her. Arianna also shuddered. "Carmelita, get your slutty ass back in the game!" Jewel yelled. "Ezekiel, focus!" DJ told him. They both went back. Arianna and Dale just shrugged.

Over the next five minutes, Dale shot ice everywhere, Ryleigh shot bullets from her shoes, and Renee belly-danced to summon lightning (I haven't played any of the Shantae games). After 5 minutes, the level ended. "Alright, everyone. The score stands at 98 dead heartless for the Serpents and 99 dead heartless for the Rabbits. So, the Rabbits win the first level!" Chris announced as the Rabbits cheered and the Serpents groaned. "On to the next level! Mario!" The area changed to Bowser's castle. "Okay, you will each send 2 people into the castle. First two to defeat Bowser wins the level. GO!" Chris said. (Chris is on a monitor). "Alright, Indigo and Ezekiel, it's up to you!" Dale told them. "Why do we have to do it, eh?" Ezekiel questioned. "Because you are the Mario Bros. Now Go!" Dale instructed. The Rabbits sent in Ryleigh and Ronda. Literally a minute after going in, Ezekiel accidentally kicked a shell at Indigo which sent him flying towards Bowser, which made him land on the axe, collapsing the bridge and defeating Bowser. "Well, that was unexpected. Level 2 goes to the Serpents! On to level 3." Chris announced.

(the area changed to Emerald Hill Zone from Sonic 2). "Next is Sonic the Hedgehog! One of both teams must race to the end of the level and reach the goal post. First one there wins!" Chris explained. Neil ''Blue'' began to run, but he accidentally boosted. Having him immediately win. "OK. What's with the quick wins? It's getting annoying. Next!" Chris shouted angrily.

(Confessional: Jewel)

"These people need to pick up their game!" Jewel said angrily.

*static*

(Dual Confessional: Miguel and Renee)

"She said 'Pick up their GAME!" Renee said chuckling.

"And we are having a video game CHALLENGE!" Miguel said giggling. They both then doubled over laughing hysterically.

*static*

(end confessional)

Level 4 was nothing special. Super Smash Bros. Ryleigh knocked out DJ with the Homer Run Bat.

"okay. This is our final level. Whoever wins it, wins the challenge and the others must send someone home. Time for the only one that is based on a TV show: Xiaolin Showdown!" Chris revealed. Zack and Dale squealed. "I LOVE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Dale screamed. "Me too! Jack Spicer is my HERO!" Zack said. "Jack is my favorite character!" Dale agreed. "Enough!" Chris stopped them. "Now here's the run-down. You will be looking for the Shen Gong Wu known as the Sweet Baby Among Us. First to find it and win it in a showdown, and then use it on the opposition, wins! GO!" Chris announced. The area changed to a mountainous area with stone bridges and trees. "Wait, what does the Sweet Baby Among Us look like?" Renee asked. "It's like a statue of a golden baby." Dale answered. Zack spots it on a rock. "Guys there it is!" Zack shouted. "Thanks, stupid!" Jewel insulted as she and Clementine/Dorothy went after it. "Get back here!" Zack said as he and Dale gave chase. All four reached the Shen Gong Wu and touched it at once as it began to glow gold.

"Whoa! Nice job! Zack. Dale. You know what to do. Oh, here are some Shen Gong Wu." Chris said and gave the Thorn of Thunderbolt to Dale, Monkey Staff to Zack, Mantis Flip Coin to Clementine/Dorothy and the Orb of Tornami to Jewel. After explaining what the Shen Gong Wu do and how to use them, the four were ready. "OK. Zack and I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown Tsunami!" Dale challenged. "We wager our Thorn of Thunderbolt and Monkey Staff against your Orb of Tornami and Mantis Flip Coin!" Zack added. "The game is Rescue the Damsel in Distress! First to Save the Damsel wins!" Chris explained. "Let's Go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" Zack and Dale shouted. The field began to form into a large castle where big window was at the top. Carmelita was dressed in a princess outfit instead of her Kairi outfit. "GONG YI TAN PI! The two boys shouted as the girls were confused. The boys ran into the castle. "BTW. That means 'go'." Zack added. The four began to race against each other. Suddenly, rock monsters rose from the ground and began to attack. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Dale shouted as he shot thunder at the rock monsters, destroying them. The four came across a big pit of lava. "Monkey Staff!" Zack shouted as he transformed into a half-monkey-half-person. He wrapped his tail around dale and jumped across the pit. "Mantis Flip Coin!" Clementine/Dorothy shouted as she grabbed Jewel and they jumped farther than the boys. "Bye boys!" Jewel taunted. The boys got angry. They ran fast and eventually made it to the final floor. They burst into the room where Carmelita was being held. "Orb of Tornami! Ice!" Jewel shouted as she froze Zack in a block of ice. "Oh, no you don't!" Dale said. He then tossed the cube of Zack into the air. "Thorn of Thunderbolt!" Dale shouted as he shot the ice cube that was Zack and propelled him into the girls which crushed them into the wall. Dale grabbed Carmelita and Zack and hopped out of the window, winning the showdown.

"Game over! The Shouting Serpents win again!" Chris announced as the area began to disappear and they were all transported out of the virtual monitor. "All right. The MVPs of today were Dale and Jewel! Now, Rabbits, I will see you at the bonfire." Chris announced.

"Alright. Who should we eliminate?" Ronda asked. "I think we should vote off Jewel." Dorothy/Clementine suggested. "No! I'm the MVP!" Jewel defended. "Only because you froze Zack, which turned into our downfall." Bonnie pointed out. "How about we vote off Clementine/Dorothy? She's a nut job!" Jewel insulted. "NEVER MAKE FUN OF ME/US!" Dorothy/Clementine yelled.

(Later at the bonfire.) "Rabbits. Got quite the losing streak, huh?" Chris taunted, earning glares. "Tonight, I only have nine marshmallows, but ten of you. One of you will be gone. That means you can't come back. EVER!" Chris explained. "The first marshmallow goes to Jewel." Chris revealed as she caught it. "Next…Bella. (she caught it with a smile), after her we have Ryleigh and Renee who are safe. (they caught it.) Friedrike, Ronda, and Arianna, you are also safe. (all three caught the safe treats). Next are Carmelita and Bonnie (Bonnie caught it with a weird expression on her face as she witnessed Carmelita catch it like a dog and then scratch her ear with her foot.) Dorothy/Clementine looked upset. "Sorry, miss-two-in-one. You're out." Chris told her. We then see the girl get in to the Baseball of Shame and get hit by the Bat of Losers. "Bye, I had FFFUUUUUUNNNN!" She shouted as she faded into the distance.

"Alright. We have lost a pageant queen and a person with two people in one body. Weird couple of episodes. Who will be sent home next? Will the Running Rabbits eventually win and Will the Shouting Serpents eventually lose? Find out next time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! SYOC!" Chris signed off

Epilogue:

We see Dale wake up in the next morning. We see an empty bed next to his, so Jewel must have left and is already awake. Dale hears sleeping noises of two people in his bed: a boy and a girl. He pulled off the covers to reveal Miguel and Carmelita! They woke up. "Good Morning Dale, honey." They both greeted him still sleepy with lust in their voices. Dale looked freaked out. "Mamma Mia." He said quietly as Miguel and Carmelita went back to sleep.

What do you guys think of my epilogue? Freaky, huh? Is there a potential love triangle in the making perhaps? Maybe, *wink* *wink*.

As for the elimination, I got rid of Clementine/Dorothy because I couldn't think of a good storyline for her and it was getting difficult to write a character for her.

So, leave me reviews about what you thought of this chapter. Until then, this is Michael15 signing off.

Elimination order: Sugar, Dorothy/Clementine.

Upcoming song: can't think of a name. But it involves Dakota and Jax.


	6. relaxation

Last time on TDPI SYOC, the campers were faced with various video game theme challenges. Carmelita hit on Dale… Again. Ezekiel hit on Arianna. The final challenge was when Zack and Dale faced Clementine/Dorothy and Jewel in a Xiaolin Showdown. In the end, the Running Rabbits lost and Clementine/Dorothy got the boot. Now join us for another thrilling episode of…TDPI SYOC! I've also decided to give the campers a day off.

We open to where the epilogue left off. With a scared Dale with a sleeping and naked Miguel and Carmelita. Miguel and Carmelita opened their eyes to Dale. "Morning, lover." Miguel greeted. "Did you have fun last night?" Carmelita asked. "Wait. What did we do last night?" Dale asked as he hopped out of bed. "Oh, you're so forgetful, Dale. Here's what happened." Carmelita started to explain.

(flashback begins)

 _"_ _Three cheers for Dale and Zack for winning the showdown!" DJ exclaimed. "Hip, hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray! Hip, Hip, Hooray!" Everyone cheered. "Let's celebrate with alcohol!" Friedrich suggested. Everyone was excited. They were going to get DRUNK! Chris was OK WITH IT! Later, Dale went to the MVP suite hammered. He found Miguel and Carmelita in there. "What are you two doing in here?" Dale asked in a drunk tone. "We were talking." Miguel answered. "What happened to your hair?" Carmelita asked the boy. Dale found his hair in a braid. "Oh, yeah. We all got drunk and I let Friedrich braid my hair." Dale answered. Miguel and Carmelita were surprised when Dale started stripping. "I want to give you your best desires. I want to fuck you." Dale revealed in a slurred tone. Miguel and Carmelita started stripping too._

 _(flashback ended)_

 _Dale threw up. Miguel and Carmelita looked disgusted. Dale started to feel pains in his head and his back. "What the hell?" he wondered. "Hey Miguel, when you get a hangover does it hurt your back?" the blonde boy asked. "No, just your head." He answered. "Then why does my back- ARE THOSE WHIPS AND WHIPPED CREAM CANS?!" Dale shouted. "Yeah, sorry. Miguel got crazy and whipped you 35 times." Carmelita answered while Miguel shrugged. "Yep, I gave you my good old fashioned 'Whip Cream'? HAHAHAHA! Get it?" Miguel explained and laughed. Dale turned green and got a mirror and looked on his back and found whip blisters. He threw up again and went to the shower to cry. Miguel and Carmelita then left._

 _Zack was busy in his room making a new contraption. Friedrich and Indigo came in. "What are you making, Zack?" Indigo asked. "It's my latest creation! The Wushan Geyser! It erases your enemies' memory! HAHAHA!" Zack explained and cackled. "That looks like the thing from Xiaolin Showdown." Friedrich pointed out. "It is." Zack revealed. "Now, let's see if it works!" Zack stated. He put on the helmet. He aimed it at Indigo. Indigo used Friedrich as a human shield. "You motherfucker." Friedrich insulted the schoolboy. "WUSHAN GEYSER!" Zack yelled. A green laser beam shot at Friedrich. But instead of erasing his memory, it just hurt him and knocked him and Indigo into the wall. "Crap." Zack cursed. Bella then came in. "It failed, huh?" she asked the albino. "Yes. But I don't know what happened. I made it PERFECTLY!" Zack answered. "Let me see the thing." Bella said as she grabbed the helmet and opened its back compartment. "Ah. I see. You messed up some of the wires and some bolts were loose." Bella pointed out. She then fixed it. Dale then ran in. "Zack, I need your help. I just found out I had a creepy and rough threesome with Carmelita and Miguel last night!" Dale stated frantically. Zack, Friedrich, Indigo and Bella were shocked. "Do you have anything that can make me forget it?" Dale begged. Zack put on the Wushan Geyser. "Yes, I do." Zack answered. "*gasp* The Wushan Geyser! Use it NOW!" Dale begged again. "As you wish." Zack agreed. Dale went to the wall where Indigo and Friedrich were hit. "WUSHAN GEYSER!" Zack shouted. Dale was hit with a green beam. Afterwards, Dale started blinking his eyes. "Well, do you feel anything?" Friedrich asked. "What do you remember from last night?" Indigo asked. "All that I remember is that we got hammered." Dale answered. "*GASP* EUREKA! IT WORKED! Thanks for the help, Bella." Zack thanked her. "Anytime, Zack." Bella stated. She then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek and left._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Friedrich)_

 _"_ _Did you see that? The machine worked! Zack and Bella make a good team." Friedrich stated._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Indigo)_

 _"_ _I'm still feeling the pain from the failed attempt. OW!" Indigo groaned._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Bella)_

 _"_ _I'm glad that could be of service to Zack. A scrawny and skinny boy like him is going to need all the help he needs. Plus, he is kind of cute." Bella stated._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Zack)_

 _"_ _Did you see what Bella did? She fixed the Wushan Geyser! And it Worked! That hottie is sure going to be of use to me! Maybe she can be my EVIL QUEEN WHEN WE TAKE OVER THE WORLD! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zack said and cackled._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Dale)_

 _"_ _Seriously. What happened last night? I must find an answer!" Dale announced._

 _*static* (end confessional)_

 _Dakota was seen playing a guitar in his room. He was playing the guitar parts to "In Too Deep" by Sum 41. This caught Jax's attention. He walked in and started chatting with Dakota. "You're pretty good." He complimented. "Thanks. Have you ever written any songs?" Dakota asked. "Well, one. But it's mean spirited." He revealed. "Don't worry. Play it." Dakota reassured him. Jax took a deep breath._

 _His name is Zack and he is a clown_

 _His parents' basement is where he gets down_

 _Unemployment is what he gets paid_

 _He probably won't ever get laid_

 _Zack. Zack._

 _He's a psycho-maniac_

 _Zack. Zack._

 _He's a psycho-maniac. (Dakota joined in while Zack peaked in through the opened doorway, pissed.)_

 _His name is Zack and he's a dork_

 _He probably won't know how to use a fork_

 _He thinks he will take over the world one day_

 _He will probably just blow some guys everyday_

 _Zack. Zack. He's a psycho-maniac._

 _Zack. Zack. He's a psycho-maniac._

 _The song was cut short when Zack came in and started beating them with a chair. The two singers were now bruised and hurt. "If you sing that again, I'll BLOW YOUR HEADS OFF!" Zack shouted, pissed off. He hit them once more. "NOW LAY THERE AND DIE!" Zack yelled once more._

 _*static*_

 _(confessional:_

 _"_ _Those FUCKERS ARE GOING TO PAY!" Zack swore._

 _*static*_

 _(confessional: Jax)_

 _"_ _That is why I shouldn't write mean spirited songs anymore." Jax realized._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Dakota)_

 _"_ _I've realized that being mean and singing insulting songs is not the best thing. Also, Dale if you are listening. I'm sorry I laughed at you on the first day." Dakota apologized._

 _*static*_

 _(Confessional: Dale)_

 _"_ _Don't worry. I forgive you Dakota." Dale forgave._

 _*static*_

 _(end confessional)_

 _Friedrich was seen entering the spa._ _"_ _Time for a nice private session in the steam room' he thought._

 _He then stripped off his clothes, wrapped his lower body in a white towel and entered the steam room. "AAH. Nothing like a refreshing steam room." He thought aloud. "Yeah, you said it, eh." A voice said. The voice was revealed to be Ezekiel Jones. "AAH! ZEKE! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" Friedrich creamed. "Calm down. There's nothing to be embarrassed of, eh." Zeke pointed out. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Friedrich realized as he calmed down. "What doing?" another voice asked. This voice was revealed to be Dale. "Why do people keep coming in during my private steam time?" Friedrich wondered. "I don't even know." Dale answered. "It is nice for us men to be together. Even if it is when we share a steam room, eh." Ezekiel pointed out. "Yeah. You're right." Friedrich and Dale said in unison. "Sorry to spoil your fun, boys." A female voice said. THIS voice was revealed to be Friedrike. Friedrich's sister! "FRIEDRIKE? WHAT THE FUCK?" her brother asked as he yelled. It was shown that she didn't bring a towel. This made the boys cover their eyes. "Shut up, Friedrich. I just wanted to tease the boys." Friedrike answered. She started flashing her C-Cup boobs toward them. She then slapped Ezekiel and Dale's hands out of their eyes, forcing them to look. Dale and Ezekiel then got nosebleeds. "Hey, who here wants to have a little piece of Friedrike the Freak?" she asked in a sultry voice. "THAT'S IT! I'M OUT!" Friedrich screamed as he ran out of the steam room. 30 mins later, Ezekiel, Dale and Friedrike came out with Friedrike covered in white stuff. "I had fun boys. Thanks." "Friedrike thanked. "Sure thing, sexy." The boys stated in unison. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" the voices yelled. THESE voices were Miguel and Carmelita. "Dale, you traitor! How could you do this to me and Miguel?" Carmelita shouted. "What?" Ezekiel asked. "You had a threesome with Carmelita and I, but now you shack up with Friedrike and Ezekiel?" Miguel asked. "Ok. First off: The first threesome happened when I was hammered. So, I had no idea what I was doing. Secondly: You whipped me 35 times you bastard! Lastly, Friedrike seduced us!" Dale defended. Miguel and Carmelita then scoffed as they went to separate rooms, leaving Friedrike, Dale and Ezekiel with confused looks on their faces._

 _*static*_

 _(Dual: Confessional: Miguel and Carmelita)_

 _"_ _I thought Dale and I had something special." Carmelita said crying. "Yeah, but apparently, we aren't good enough." Miguel said grumpily._

 _*static*_

 _(dual Confessional: Friedrich and Friedrike)_

 _"_ _What would mom and dad think of you doing something like that, Friedrike?" her brother asked._

 _"_ _I would tell them it was the sexy environment's fault." She answered._

 _*static*_

 _(dual confessional: Dale and Ezekiel)_

 _"_ _What the hell just happened?" Dale asked. "I'll tell you, eh. We just banged a hottie." Ezekiel said_


	7. Episode 4: Talent!

Last time on TDPI SYOC. We gave everyone a day off. Dale found out he got drunk and had a threesome with Miguel and Carmelita. Friedrike had a threesome with Dale and Ezekiel and Bella unknowingly caught Zack's heart. Now, time for more TDPI SYOC!

The campers were all gathered outside and in front of a big stage. "Alright everyone, time for the talent portion of the competition!" Chris announced. Everyone cheered and showed applause. "Each team with have three people show their talent. Chef Hatchet and I will then give you a score on a scale of 1 to 10. Team with the highest total, wins." Chris added. "Now find your talent!" Chris instructed.

The Shouting Serpents were deciding who to send. "Alright, guys. Show us what you can do!" Friedrich instructed. First up was Jax and Dakota. They were getting ready to sing something, but Zack started talking. "If you sing that insulting song, you're dead!" Zack warned. Jax and Dakota started.

 ** _We have met a lot of people in our lives_**

 ** _Each other (Dakota: and my neighbor, Clyde)_**

 ** _But we must tell you, who the best people are!_**

 ** _Dale, your weird personality_**

 ** _Your pacifism is defined by you being friendly_**

 ** _Friedrich, you have very tired eyes,_**

 ** _It really caught us by surprise_**

 ** _Miguel, you're awesomely funny_**

 ** _DJ and Zeke, you're so incredible_**

 ** _Your mark on this show is indelible_**

 ** _Neil, even though you are a Scaredy Cat,_**

 ** _We will keep you away from things like a bat_**

 ** _Griff, you have shown to be quite dramatic here_**

 ** _You can be a young Shakespeare_**

 ** _Then there is Indigo,_**

 ** _Finally, Zachary, you are great at making Shen Gong Wu,_**

 ** _That is the best thing a person can do!_**

 ** _What we are saying. These are our best friends._**

 ** _I hope it will NEVER END! (song end)_**

 _Everyone started cheering for them. "Alright. First act is Dakota and Jax! Who's next?" Friedrich asked. Miguel held his hand up. "Alright Miguel. Show us what you can do!" Friedrich politely requested. Miguel then put a rubber chicken hat on his head (for whatever reason) and proceeded to start._

 ** _There was once a man from Nantucket_**

 ** _Whose dick was so long, he could suck it_**

 ** _He went to find a hooker_**

 ** _He did who would've thunk it_**

 ** _She just said 'Oh, fuck it'_**

 _Everyone was surprised by what had just come out of Miguel's mouth. But everyone laughed and started clapping. "Ok. So, that's Jax and Dakota, and Miguel. Who's next?" Friedrich asked. Griff went ahead and performed a monologue from Romeo and Juliet. He got put on the list._

 _The Running Rabbits put Carmelita on the list for her Circus tricks, Ronda for her MMA skills and Bella for her machines._

 _"_ _Welcome everyone to the TDPI SYOC Talent Contest! First up for the Serpents is Griff!" Chris announced._

 ** _When I arrived on this island from a boat, thou hath welcomed me._**

 ** _Thy name is Chris Mclean, and he looks like he needs a haircut._**

 ** _The setting is quite intriguing to say the least_**

 ** _But all the foul things and acts around here are certainly mature_**

 ** _I will try my hardest to compete against my friends and enemies_**

 ** _So, I must ask myself. To paraphrase William Shakespeare_**

 ** _'_** ** _To win or not to win', THAT is the question. (act ends)_**

 _Everyone went nuts over Griff's performance. "Impressive words by Griff Jackson the actor. Let's see what points he gets!" Chris announced. Chris and Chef then hold up signs that both say 8.5 points. "Awesome. Griff earns a lot of points, making the Serpent's total: 17 points!" Chris said. The boys cheered. "Next is the Running Rabbits. First for them: Carmelita the Circus Girl._

 _Carmelita came out dressed in a Red and Pink Harley Quinn like outfit. She was on a high platform. She then swung down and did all sorts of flips and tricks. Suddenly, she picks up Dale and goes the highest she could go. "AAHH! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS! GET ME DOWN, PLEASE!" Dale screamed, which scared Carmelita, who accidentally dropped the boy, who immediately fell on the ground. He ended up breaking his arms and wrists. "Alright, that was dangerous. But let's see how she did." Chris announced. Chris and Chef both gave her also an 8.5, giving her teams 17 points. "Alright, next for the Serpents are Dakota and Jax performing a song." Chris stated. (I can't think of one yet. So, I am just going to say they performed a rock and rock version of the theme song. Along with a montage of all the campers. You can find it on TheProtectorOfHim's profile. It's called 'It's for Michael12's story'. I know he got my username wrong, but I forgive him. Go give it a read. It's basically a version of the theme song for my story.)_

 _Chef and Chris gave it a 6, making it 12. Making the total 29 points._

 _"_ _Next is Ronda for the Rabbits with her MMA moves. She will be fighting Chef." Chris announced with a smile. But, in a minute, Ronda took down Chef faster than you can say 'Fuck'. Chris and Chef than gave it an 18. Making THEIR total 35 points. "Alright, now it's Miguel's turn with his comedy." Chris said. "Now, Miguel! Get out there!" Friedrich directed. "Friedrich! Problem! Miguel has a sore throat! He can't go out there and perform!" Blu (Neil) reported. Friedrich got angry. He then just shoved Blu out there. "Just go for it, Neil." Friedrich told him. "OK, everyone. Miguel can't perform because of his sore throat, so I will do it instead. "Just get on with it, Blu." Chris instructed._

 ** _Blu started. "Once upon a time, a family was trying out for a talent agency. It was a baby, a dad, a mom, a boy and a girl. The talent agent said 'sorry we don't do families. It's too adorable', the family begged for just 2 minutes. The talent agent allowed it. Just then, the dad put on the Superman theme and then lifted the teenage daughter's skirt and started licking her asshole. The talent agent was flabbergasted. The son then laid down on the ground, and so the mommy, squatted above him and started shitting in his mouth. The daddy then pulled out his cock, and fucked the daughter in her ass while the mom finished shitting on the son and went to the daughter and started fucking her pussy. The son then started shoving his mommy's shit in his asshole. The daddy then took the baby and then started stroking his balls while the mother stood on the talent agent's desk and started pissing on everyone, even the son and daughter who started fucking. The dad then took the baby and then gave him a sedative to keep him asleep for until they stopped. The dad then took the baby and started shoving it in the daughter's pussy, so then the mom, started fucking the daughter's virgin ass with a large strap-on. The son then started fucking his dad's asshole. Then after a while, Donald Trump came in and started shitting on the floor. He then started building a wall out of the shit and then smashed it with his body. The family then orgasmed, they took the baby out of the teenage daughter's pussy, the baby woke up and they all shouted 'TA-DA!'. The talent agent was freaked out. He said 'that sure is one hell of an act. What do you call this masterpiece?' Donald Trump answered by saying 'We call it 'The Aristocrats''. The End." Blu ended his story._**

 _Everybody was fucking AMAZED. They didn't know Blu had that bottled up inside of him. Everyone started laughing hysterically and clapping. "HAHAHA! Alright, let's see what points Blu has earned." Chris stated while laughing. They gave each gave boy a 10 out of 10, giving him 20 points. The total was now 39 points. "OK. Bella is up next. All they need to do is get a 5 and they win. The stage is your Bella." Chris announced. Bella then pulled out a huge laser. She then brought up Dale. She fired the laser at Dale, splitting him into three versions of himself. One with blonde hair, one with blue hair, and one with red hair. "Alright, guys, we must do what we can to win!" the yellow one stated with confidence. "What's the point of winning? We're all gonna die!" the blue one said depressed. "Oh, just kill yourself!" the red one yelled. "What if I do?" the blue one asked. "DO IT! HAHAHA!" the red one yelled. "Anger, stop being mean to Sadness!" the yellow one scolded. "Whatever." The red one muttered. [1] "This machine splits you into the main parts of your body. I set the dial on 3. The machine then split Dale into his main 3 parts: Joy, Anger and Sadness." She explained. Everyone clapped and cheered. Chris and Chef awarded Bella with 20 points, having the Rabbits win._

 _Later at the ceremony. It showed that all except Jax and Dakota have gotten their marshmallows. "Everyone here as done a tremendous job with their talents: Comedy, Music, and acting. But Jax and Dakota apparently did not do so good. Gentlemen. This is the last marshmallow of the night. One of you must leave tonight. Forever." Chris explained. "The person who is staying is…_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _. Dakota!" Chris announced._

 _"_ _NO!" Jax yelled. "I don't want to leave, Dakota! You are my best friend!" Jax pleaded. "Jax, listen!" Dakota asked. "We will continue to make music! Even if you are not here, 'Dos Bad-asses' [2] will live on forever!" Dakota told him. The two shared a last hug goodbye. Jax was then sent home. Who will be sent home next? Find out next time on TDPI! SYOC!_

 _Ok. I didn't want to send Jax home. But don't worry I have a plan that involves singing. Let me know what you guys thought! Until next time, this is Michael15 signing off!_

 _Eliminated: Sugar, Clementine/Dorothy, Jax._

 _Rooms: Boys 1-Miguel and DJ. Boys 2-Zack and Dale. Boys 3-Friedrich and Ezekiel Boys 4-Griff and Indigo. Boys 5- Dakota and Jax. Girls 1-Carmelita and Jewel. Girls 2-Sugar and Arianna. Girls 3-Clementine/Dorothy and Renee. Girls 4-Ronda and Friedrike. Girls 5- Ryleigh and Bonnie._

 _Tonight's MVPs: Bella and Neil "Blu"._


	8. Episode 51: Phobia Factor!

Last time on TDPI SYOC! The campers had to perform on a stage for a talent show. The Shouting Serpents finally lost. In the end, Dakota and Jax had to be separated because of Jax's elimination. Wo will go home next? Find out on Total Drama Pahkitew Island! SYOC!

The campers were gathered in the dining hall. DJ and Dale prepared a nice breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes with maple sausage links and Nesquick Chocolate Milk. Chris then came into the room. "OK, campers. Your next challenge begins in 1 hour." Chris announced. He then left.

"OK, men. I think we should take this time to get to know each other better." DJ suggested. "Sure, eh. So, how about we talk about our worst fears." Ezekiel suggested. "Great idea as always, Mr. Ezekiel." Dale told him. "Let's see. I know this is silly; but my worst fear is that Josee bitch from the Ridonculous Race. She's evil and it scares me." Dale revealed. "That sounds awful. I have tons of fears. But my biggest fear is probably my dentist, Dr. Parson." Blu revealed. Everyone started laughing at him, except Dale. "Come on, guys leave him alone! It is only rational to be afraid of something. Even if it is silly." Dale announced. Blu thanked him for standing up for him.

"OK, guys. My biggest fear is animals. Ever since Total Drama World Tour, I have had the worst luck with animals." DJ disclosed. Dale and Ezekiel remembered that. "I'm sorry about that, DJ. My biggest fear would have to be because of my Enochlophobia." Indigo revealed. "What's that, eh?" Ezekiel asked. "It's basically Agoraphobia. I am terrified of not being able to escape certain situations." Indigo answered.

"So, Ezekiel. What's your fear?" Dale asked his favorite contestant. "My fear? Um, you might not want to know it." Ezekiel said sheepishly. "It's ok, dude. We won't think any less of you." Friedrich reassured him. "O-ok. My biggest fear is…" Ezekiel started. Everyone started staring at him. "Krampus." He finished. Most of them were confused except for Dale. "What is a 'Krampus'?" Friedrich asked. "I'll Answer that." Dale said. "Krampus is basically that Anti-Santa Claus. He punishes the naughty children. He is a half-goat, demon that punishes children by beating them with a side of birch, locking them in a cage, rattling chains next to their ear, and capturing them and putting them in his sack." Dale explained. Everyone was dumbstruck. "Oh, my gosh. Ezekiel, we are sorry. It must be terrifying to be afraid of that thing." Friedrich told him. Ezekiel just nodded.

"OK. My greatest fear is spiders. Plain and simple." Dakota explained. "I'm scared of being seen of a failure." Zack revealed. "I'm afraid of snakes." Griff told. "Wow. I wouldn't have guessed. Sorry, William SNAKESpeare." Zack insulted. Griff was pissed. He lunged at Zack with full force and started punching him, Zack was left with bruises on his face.

"Now, that that's over. Let's continue. I'm afraid of losing my sister." Friedrich told. "I'm afraid of Snakes, too." Miguel revealed.

Later, the girls were talking about that too. "Ok, girls. What's your biggest fears? Mine is claustrophobia." Ryleigh revealed. "I don't like loud sounds." Friedrike declared. "I'm afraid of fire." Carmelita disclosed. "I'm afraid of needles." Ronda told. "I'm also scared of closed spaces." Arianna told. "I have stage fright." Renee disclosed. "I'm not a big fan of sharks. Or needles. Or clowns." Bella revealed. "I'm afraid of losing my Cheshire cat toy." Bonnie revealed. She held it to her chest tight. "Ok. Now, Jewel. What is your biggest fear." Ryleigh asked. "I am afraid of NOTHING!" Jewel claimed with her head held high. "Bull." Friedrike stated. "FINE!" Jewel yelled. "I'm afraid of people finding out that I am a video game nerd." Jewel told. "Oh. Okay. Meeting adjourned." Renee said as he banged her fist on her head. (probably like a gavel). Jewel was surprised that they weren't mad.

Later, Chris reunited with the campers to tell them the challenge. "Alright everybody. Today, you will face your worst fears!" Chris announced. Everyone looked scared. "Don't worry, we are starting with the boys." Chris spoke again. The girls were relieved, but the boys weren't.

"First are Griff and Miguel, since they fear the same thing: Snakes!" Chris told everyone. Chef then pulled out a snake. "All you boys must do is pet the snake for 5 seconds." Chris instructed. Griff went first. He was so nervous he was shaking. Griff reached the snake's head and stroked it for 5 seconds. "WOW! I DID IT!" Griff celebrated as his teammates cheered. "Oh, I forgot, the team with the most points, wins." Chris told. "Ok. That wasn't that bad. It is now thy turn, Miguel." Griff said. But Miguel was nowhere to be seen. "Dude?" Griff called. It turned out that Miguel was hiding behind Zack. "GET THAT SNAKE AWAY FROM ME!" Miguel shrieked. "Your loss. He's kind of cute." Griff told the boy. "Congrats on winning your team their first point, Griff. As a token, you can keep the snake!" Chris told the actor. Griff smiled.

*static*

(Confessional: Miguel)

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!" the boy screamed.

*static*

(confessional: Griff)

"Bummer, that Miguel's so afraid of snakes. Now, that William here (pointed to the snake around his arm) is my pet, he's become so obedient and friendly!" Griff said happily. (he named it after Shakespeare)

*static*

End confessional

"Alright. Miguel went to his room to get away from the snake." Chris explained why Miguel wasn't there. "Chris, 'the snake' has a name." Griff corrected him. Chris groaned. "Miguel went to his room to get away from 'William'. So, next is DJ!" Chris announced. "But first, Dale we have a surprise visitor." Chris told the blonde boy. Just then, Chef brought out a box. He opened the box and out jumped a medium-sized black, brown, and white dog. "*gasp* "KENNY ZANE!" [1] Dale gasped in happiness as he rushed over to the dog and embraced it with a hug. Blu cowered in fear. Dale explained that it was his dog. DJ had to pet Kenny Zane for 3 seconds. He somehow managed to succeed and fail at the same time. How? During those three seconds, Kenny Zane was growling, he slightly bit DJ. DJ earned a point for his team.

"Ok. Next is Friedrich! Friedrich, for your fear, you said that you were afraid of losing your sister, Friedrike. (Friedrike blushed) So, for the point, we would have to eliminate your sister." Chris explained. "That's ridiculous! No point is worth losing your sister over!" Friedrich stated proudly. Friedrike showed a face of glee. "OK. No point for you." Chris told.

"Next is Dakota. You are afraid of spiders." Chris stated. "Yo, Chef! Didn't you cook something up for Dakota?" Chris asked. Chef came over with a creepy smile. This made Dakota nervous. Chef pulled off the covering dome of a plate. The plate had a deep-fried spider on it. Seeing this made Dakota throw up. "For the point, you must eat this deep-fried spider." Chef told him with a chuckle. Dakota was on high barf alert [2]. Everyone cringed as Dakota picked up the spider and investigated it. There appeared to be some sort of fuzz. He then put it in his mouth and started chewing. Literally, EVERYONE began to puke. Dakota eventually swallowed. "*laughing* OH, MAN! That was so gross, dude! HAHAHA!" Chris laughed. Dakota began to turn green. "Alright, point for Dakota!" Chris announced. Dakota then threw up on Chris's face. "MY FACE!" Chris cried. "What was on that?" Dakota asked the chef. "Oh, the fuzz? Yeah. That was spider hair." Chef answered. Dakota then threw up on Chef Hatchet's face. Everyone laughed.

"Now, that Chef and I are clean, Bella, bring out the virtual reality machine." Chris told the Mecha Enthusiast. Bella brought it out. "Ok. Next is Zack. You are afraid of being a failure. So, you must try to defeat somebody in a Xiaolin Showdown." Chris instructed. "Now, choose the sorry victim who will be pitted against you, Zachary." Chris told the crimson-haired boy. Zack then had an evil smirk come across his face. He then slowly turned and showed his victim to Chris. "Great. Now you two go in and start." Chris instructed. Bella then pushed the button and Zack and his opponent went into the machine. Once there, three Shen Gong Wu dropped from the sky. The first being the Monkey Staff (turns the user into a monkey), the Ruby of Ramses (lifts and kind of object. Even lifts people and lets you move them around) and finally, the Fist of Tebigong (can be used as an extra powerful punch). Zack grabbed the Monkey Staff, of course. His opponent grabbed the Ruby of Ramses. They both grabbed the Fist of Tebigong, causing it to glow.

After the break, it finally revealed who Zack's sorry victim was: Blu! "This will be easy! Blu, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Zack challenged as Blu was scared to death. "S-s-s-sure. N-n-name your c-c-challenge." Blu agreed shaking. "I wager my Monkey Staff against your Ruby of Ramses. First one out loses!" Zack explained. "O-o-okay. L-l-let's do it." Blu agreed again. "Sucker!" Zack insulted. "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" they both shouted in unison.

They were both transported to a high platform over-seeing the sky. Blu was freaking terrified! He curled up into a ball. A monitor appeared in the sky. "Neil, you can do this! I believe in you!" Dale encouraged. Neil smiled. He then summoned the courage to stand up. "GONG YI TAN PI!" they yelled. "Monkey Staff!" Zack shouted as he turned into a monkey. He jumped in the air to attack the Scaredy Cat, but Blu jumped out of the way. "Ruby of Ramses!" the boy shouted. Suddenly, Zack was masked with a red glow and was lifted off the ground! "Hey, p-p-put me down!" Zack pleaded. The monitor appeared again. "Neil, throw him off!" Dale told the boy. Blu nodded. He threw Zack off the platform, winning the showdown.

Once out the virtual reality, everybody started congratulating Blu. Zack hung his head in shame. Everyone looked at him. "Don't worry Zack. It's alright. It's like they always say: 'You win some, you lose some'." Blu reassured him. "Yeah, you are right, Blu." Zack realized. "All right. Another point for the serpents." Chris announced. "OK. We are almost out of time. So, let's do one more. Dale!" Chris announced. Dale gulped.

From a hang glider, someone reached the island. "OH NO!" Dale screamed. He saw who it was: Josee!

*static*

(confessional: Dale)

He was seen holding his dog, Kenny Zane.

"Chris McLean. Ever since Total Drama World Tour. I have hated you. I have hated everything about you. I then gave you a chance when I saw that you excepted me to be on the show. Then when you brought Kenny Zane (pointed at his dog, that he was petting) here, you seemed alright. But then. You go ahead and pull this motherfucking SHIT EATING, DAMN ASSHOLE, DOUCHE BULLSHIT ON ME! YOU BROUGHT THE QUEEN OF ALL THINGS EVIL HERE! FUCK YOU! FUCK JOSEE, AND FUCK YOUR HAIR!" Dale yelled and ranted. "Sorry, please don't beat me up and eliminate me!" Dale cowered in fear.

*static*

(end confessional)

"Alright, McLean, what do you want?" Josee rudely asked. "For Dale's challenge, he must insult Josee!" Chris explained. Dale gulped. He then walked up to Josee. "U-u-um. Excuse me, miss Josee?" Dale asked. "*hiss*" Josee hissed. "*in fear* I-i-I think I figured out why you are such a mean ice dancer." Dale told her. "Mm-hmm. That is?" Josee asked. Dale swallowed his pride. "BECAUSE YOU ARE A STONE-COLD BITCH!" Dale yelled to her face! Josee and the other campers were shocked. They then began laughing. Josee just growled. Dale ran away screaming. "AAH!" Dale screamed. Eventually, Josee chased him to the Baseball of Shame and the Bat of Losers. Dale then accidentally opened the door for the baseball. Josee then tried to tackle him, he dodged. She ended up falling in the Baseball of Shame. Dale shut the door and pressed the elimination button. Josee was then hit home.

"Wow! Point for Dale!" Chris announced. Dale then grabbed the camera. (Chris: hey you can't do that!). "THAT'S ALL FOR THIS EPISODE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TIME! UNTIL THEN, THIS IS TDPI SYOC! BYE!" Dale yelled as Chris chased after him.

 **Ok. What did you think? I know you were waiting. But this chapter took FOREVER to complete. I didn't write down who's fears were what so I had to look at the applications, which I also forgot to write down! Tell me what you thought, did you like the Josee bit? I will see you guys next chapter. This is Michael15 signing off.**


	9. Episode 52 more fears!

Last time on TDPI SYOC! The campers revealed their biggest fears, then we had them face them. We said hi to Dale's dog Kenny Zane, We said hi to Griff's new pet snake William. Then we said goodbye to Josee after Dale tricked her and sent her off in the Baseball of Shame. Now it is time for the rest of the contestants to face their fears. It's time for TDPI SYOC!

"Alright, campers, we have three campers afraid of the same thing: tight spaces or being trapped in a closed space. So, Indigo, Ryleigh, and Arianna. Night, night!" Chris explained. Indigo, Ryleigh and Arianna were confused, but then Chef hit them over the head with a mallet.

Several minutes later, they woke up in a dark, medium-small room. "CHRIS, WHAT THE FUCK!?" they all screamed. "Don't worry, after 5 minutes, I will set you free, but until then." Chris told them, then he concealed the door from any accessibility. Indigo realized that there were no means of escape from inside either. Indigo started to panic. Arianna and Ryleigh looked at him with worried looks. AAH! I WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE! I WANT MY SISTER! I WANT MY SNAKE, EDWARD! I WANT MY MOM AND DAD!" Indigo cried. Arianna walked over to him. "Shh. It's ok, Indy. We will get out of here. You must calm down. Alright?" Arianna told him in a hushed voice. Indigo nodded. Arianna hugged him and walked back to Ryleigh. Indigo stared at Arianna with hearts in his eyes.

*static*

(confessional: Indigo)

"I didn't know Arianna could be so calming and caring." Indigo said. He then said dreamily.

*static*

(confessional: Arianna)

"I know how to get people to calm down. My Uncle Bernard was in the army. When he got PTSD, he would have panic attacks." Arianna explained.

*static*

(end confessional)

"Now, while that's dealt with. By a show of hands, how many of you have had your flu shots?" Chris asked. Everyone except for Bella and Ronda raised their hands. They gulped.

*static*

(confessional: Bella)

"Mother-!" Bella started.

*static*

(confessional: Ronda)

"fucker!" Ronda finished.

*static*

(end confessional)

Dale was shown pushing a cart with two syringes. "All you have to do, is get your flu shot without resisting." Chris explained. "Ok, quick question. Why is Dale doing this?" Ronda asked. "Oh. My mom used to be a nurse." Dale answered. Before administering, Dale had to get something. Dale then popped up with a scary grim reaper like robe on. He also wore a Ghostface mask. "AAH!" both girls screamed. "This will only hurt for a moment!" Dale told the girls in a deep voice. Both girls ran into the forest with Dale giving chase. Ronda and Bella hid behind a boulder. "What doing?" Dale asked. Ronda and Bella screamed. Bella tried to run but he grabbed her and injected her with the shot while she fainted. Ronda ran but Dale aimed his shot and threw the syringe at her. Ronda fell. Dale went over to her. Ronda was crying and then she looked up and saw his face. " _sorpresa!" Dale whispered. He then pushed the syringe button down. Ronda fainted._

Back with the others, Dale walked up to Chris. "The deed is done." Dale reported. Dale was then knocked upside the head. It was revealed to be Bella. "You hit me!" Dale stated. "That's for sticking a syringe in me!" Bella scolded. Ronda then ran up to Dale and proceeded to kick the FUCK out of him! "That is for sticking a syringe in me, too!" Ronda scolded.

"Ok. While that's happening, let's let Indigo, Ryleigh, and Arianna out." Chris said. Bella then pressed the button to the virtual reality machine and the three were beamed out. "Congrats, you three! You survived the virtual reality!" Chris congratulated.

*static*

(confessional: Arianna)

"IT WAS A VIRTUAL REALITY?!" Arianna yelled.

*static*

(confessional: Ryleigh)

"WHAT THE FUCK CHRIS?!" Ryleigh shouted.

*static*

(confessional: Indigo)

"Arianna has gotten beautiful these days. I wonder if she would ever even go for a guy of my caliber?" Indigo pondered.

*static*

(end confessional*)

The two girls started beating up Chris, much to the delight of everyone else. "Ok. Next is Blu. We brought a visitor. Blu gulped. A woman walked up. She was tall and had blonde hair and green eyes. "Hello, Blu." She greeted. "D-d-dr. Parson." Blu stuttered. It was obvious that she was scared. "Blu, for your challenge. All you have to do is go in for a check-up." Chris explained. Blu gulped again. He and Dr. Parson then went to a dentist office. Inside was a dog on the seat. A rat in a cage. Speakers with a sounds of nature CD. A doll on the counter. A clown standing next to the chair. A skull and a numbing shot. Blu turned into a deep shade of Blue. (4th wall break. Miguel and Renee: "Get it? Blu turned Blue? HAHAHAHA!" Me: I KNOW WHAT IS HAPPENING! NOW SHUT UP AND WATCH!). "What's all this for?" Blu asked. "Oh. This is my dog, Carl. My pet rat, Jeffy. My husband, Dan, who's a part-time clown. My daughter's doll. That is my Sounds of Nature CD, which helps calm down my patients. That's the numbing shot, and Griff accidentally left his skull." Dr. Parson. "O-o-ok." Blu nervously understood. Dr. Parson turned on the CD, which displayed Thunderstorm sounds. Blu sat down in the chair. Dr. Parson put Carl in Blu's lap. The animals were surprisingly calm. "OK! Time for the anesthetics!" Dr. Parson declared. Blu opened his mouth while she injected the numbing medicine. During this time, Blu kept a scared eye on EVERYTHING: Carl the dog, Jeffy the rat, the thunder noises, the doll, the clown, the needle that was leaving his gums, and Griff's skull. Blu passed out.

Later, Blu woke up after Carl the dog licked his face. "What? What's going on?" Blu asked. "You're all finished." Dr. Parson answered. "Really?" The boy asked again. "Yep. You were just super!" Dr. Parson told him. Blu smiled. The two left the dentist office. "Great job, Neil! You win your team another point!" Chris declared.

"Next is Friedrike! She must listen to 10 seconds of an air horn!" Chris told her. Friedrike looked nervous. Chef sat her down in a chair. Dale walked up to her. "It's going to okay, Friedrike." Dale reassured her. "Are you sure?" she asked. "Sure. I mean, I can't stand loud noises, but look at me! I'm fine!" Dale told her. "Oh, really?" Chris asked. "Well, Dale, since you are so sure. You are going to do it too!" Chris told him as Chef put him in a second chair! "Say what, now?" Dale proclaimed. Dale set a timer on his watch for 10 seconds. Chris then put headphones on Dale. Chef blew an airhorn next to the girl's ear. She made it through the 10 seconds. Dale reset the timer for him. Chris blew the airhorn, but Dale immediately stopped the timer and threw the air horn at Chris's head.

"OK. Next is Carmelita and her fear of fire." Chris announced. He then gave Dale a suit and some cream. "Dale, go help Carmelita prepare for her challenge." Chris instructed. Dale looked nervous as he knew what she could possibly do to him. Carmelita looked at him while she licked her lips. Dale shuddered.

Later, Dale and Carmelita came back with the girl covered fire retardant gear: the suit and the crème. "Carmelita. All you have to do is stay on fire for 3 seconds." Chris told her. He lit her on fire. She managed to conquer her fear, earning a point.

"Okay, next is Jewel." Chris announced. Chris had chef bring out a flat screen TV and put a DVD in the player. The DVD played and showed Jewel in her room at home. There was whole bunch of video game memorabilia. She walked on camera. "Jewel, all you have to do is make it through the video. It's an hour long." Chris told her. Jewel gulped. On the DVD, Jewel was showing a video game haul. Kingdom Hearts stuff, Pokemon stuff, Mario, Metroid, etc. But something surprising happened at the end. The TV Jewel pulled out the next one: a dildo. 'I'm so glad you came all this way Riku." TV Jewel said. The next 30 mins showed TV Jewel, Jewel, and the other girls masturbating. The guys did their best to cover their eyes. Jewel eventually turned it off. She didn't make it through the whole hour though. She did not earn a point.

Dale wasn't seen anywhere. "Alright. Time for the last one. Ezekiel!" Chris announced. Just then, Krampus cane out of nowhere. He tried to attack Ezekiel, but Ezekiel managed to dodge. He then managed to absolutely pulverize Krampus. "Wait, Zeke, dude, it's me!" the demon said as he pulled of his mask, revealing Dale. Even though her earned a point, Ezekiel felt guilty. Next was Renee. She had stage fright. She earned a point by getting up on stage to say that she thought Dale was fat. Saddening, Dale. "Wait, where's my Cheshire cat doll?" Bonnie freaked. She realized that someone must've taken it. She then put on brass knuckles. "SOMEONE BETTER TELL ME WHERE IT IS OR ELSE!" Bonnie screamed. Dale then returned it to her, but then she punched him. "Bonnie, your challenge was to go 1 hour without realizing it was gone. You succeeded." Chris told her.

"OK. After all this time, the Serpents end up with 9. But the girls ended up with six. That means, the Serpents win. Rabbits, I will see you at the bonfire." Chris announced.

At the bonfire. "OK, contestants. I have two marshmallows on my plate, but three contestants left." Chris revealed. We then see Jewel, Ronda and Bella sitting. "The three of you did not complete your challenges today." Chris told them. "The two who are safe are…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Ronda and Bella!" Chris revealed. Ronda and Bella high-fived and then got their marshmallows. "OH, HELL NO!" Jewel screamed. "YOU CHOSE MMA AND MECHA-FREAK OVER ME?!" she screamed. "I WILL BE BACK!" she screamed once more. Bonnie then taped her mouth shut and put her in the baseball, where she was sent home.

What did you think? I had no idea what to for Jewel for the time being. Leave a review. This is Michael 15 signing off.


	10. episode 6: surprises and apologies

Last time on TDPI SYOC. We gave the campers a day off. Zack invented a real life Wushan Geyser. In the process, Bella captured his heart. Friedrike had sex with Dale and Ezekiel, which pissed off Miguel and Carmelita. Now, what will happen now? Find out on TDPI SYOC!

The morning begins with Friedrich and Dale playing Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Dale was Ryu and Friedrich was Corrine. "Hey, dude?" Dale asked as Friedrich turned off the game system after he won. "Yeah? What is it, Dale?" the player asked. "I'm sorry for banging your sis. It was a moment of weakness." Dale apologized. "It's alright. Water under the bridge." Friedrich reassured. This made Dale smile. The loudspeaker turned on. "All right, everyone. Report to the beach for the next challenge." Chris announced.

Everyone was gathered at the beach in their swimsuits. "Alright, campers. Here's the rundown. I accidentally forgot that I locked 4 people down in the ocean. It is now your turn to get them out. You will need to look for a key. Once you find a key, you will need to try to open the locked crater they are in." Chris explained.

*static*

(confessional: Ezekiel)

"Chris has gotten more… sinister, since the last time I was on the show." Ezekiel wondered.

*static*

(confessional: DJ)

"McLean has some serious balls to leave four people in locked crates underwater." DJ said

*static*

(confessional: Bonnie)

"Mr. Chris is the worst for doing that to those poor people." Bonnie stated angrily.

*static*

(end confessional)

"You will each go one at a time. First for the Serpents: Dale. First for the Rabbits: Carmelita! (Carmelita: *squeal*) (Dale: dear god.) Now GO!" Chris directed as Dale and Carmelita went underwater. As Dale tried to find a key, Carmelita spied on him. She grabbed Dale by the dick, and dragged him into a cave, she then proceeded to fuck him. Dale ran out of air and he was unconscious when they were finished. Carmelita then brought him back to the shore. She jumped into the air, did a flip, and stomped on his chest. Getting rid of the water in his lungs, and resuscitating him. Everyone cheered. "Just so you guys no, she forcibly dragged me into a cave and forced me to have sex with her. Yeah, real amazing." Dale announced. Carmelita blushed and shrugged sheepishly, earning glares.

"Next are DJ and Bonnie! GO!" Chris instructed. DJ and Bonnie cannon-balled into the ocean to find a key, both found one. Both tried it on the same crate, but only DJ's worked. DJ brought the person from the first crate up to the surface, along with Bonnie. The person was revealed to be Sky, from the last season. Sky was wearing and tan shirt with a horizontal purple line in the middle, black athletic pants, a purple pearl necklace, and purple high-water shoes. She also had black hair, thin eyebrows and was of Asian descent. Carmelita did what she just did to Dale and brought her back to consciousness. "Wake up, Sky. We will need you later." Chris told the athlete, but earned a kick to the dick.

*static*

(confessional: Sky)

"If Chris thinks he can just lock me in a crate at the bottom of the ocean, he's got another thing coming." She said angrily.

*static* (end confessional)

"Thanks for that, Sky. *groan* Next up are Zack and Ronda. Go!" Chris instructed in pain. Zack and Ronda dived in. Zack snuck in an oxygen mask. He then put on a glove he and Bella invented. It was another Shen Gong Wu: The Glove of Jisaku. When used, it draws in metallic objects. Even other Shen Gong Wu. Zack put it on and aimed at all the keys. "Glove of Jisaku!" he yelled. The keys were drawn to him. He got all the keys, but dropped some of them. He tried to open one but to no avail. Ronda picked up one of the dropped keys and opened the crates. She and Zack went back up to the surface with the person in tow. When the got to the shore, the person was revealed to be the Evil Ice Dancer, Josee! "Quoi de neuf, les chinnes?" Josee said in French. [1] Dale screamed and ran off.

*static*

(confessional: Dale)

"Of all the people Chris locked in a crate at the bottom of the ocean, why did it have to be that beast?" Dale wondered scared.

*static* end confessional.

"Wait, Dale, I thought you got rid of Josee after the phobia challenge." DJ pointed out. "Oh yeah. What's she doing here, Chris?" Dale asked. "I brought her back for a special reason, which I will get into later." Chris revealed. "Next are Dakota and Bella. Go." Chris instructed. Bella and Dakota went underwater, but Bella managed to scoop up a key, and unlock the next person.

When they came back the next person was revealed. He had black hair, brown skin. Wearing a blue and yellow dress-shirt, grey pants and black shoes. That's right: Dave! "*gasp* Dave!" Sky realized happily.

*static*

(confessional: Sky)

"I can finally make things right with Dave. I broke up with Keith. Dave will finally realize I didn't do anything wrong!" Sky said aloud.

*static*

(end confessional)

"Hey, Dave" Sky greeted. Dave said nothing. "Hello, David." Dale tried to greet. "What's up, Dale?" Dave greeted back. "You guys know each other?" Dakota wondered. "Yeah. We got to high school together. We are one of each other's best friends." Dave explained. "Yeah, yeah real sweet." Chris said in a bored tone. "OK, next are Friedrike and Friedrich. Go!" Chris instructed.

Both went underwater. They both found a key. They tried to take it from each other. They stared into each other's eyes. They then kissed for some reason, then opened the chest together, revealing a boy. The boy had short black hair, tan skin, a thin mustache, thick eyebrows, an earring. He wore a green T-shirt, Blue shorts, green sandals and blue fingerless gloves. Miguel was shocked to see who it is: his ex-boyfriend, Darryl!

*static*

(confessional: Miguel)

"Darryl and I broke up three days before I came on the show. But now that is met my new boyfriend Dale, it will make things awkward." Miguel said aloud.

*static*

(end confessional: Dale)

"I'm not his boyfriend. Why? Because I'm not gay! Well, I'm not sure, but I know that I'm not gay! Maybe." Dale said unsurely.

*static* (end confessional).

"Hello, Miguel." Darryl greeted. "Who's that, Miguel?" Blu asked. "That's Darryl, my ex-boyfriend." Miguel answered. Everyone gasped. "Why did you two break up?" Dakota asked. Miguel's eyes grew wide. "O-o-oh. Um, that's because. He w-was t-t-to violent. Yeah, that's it." He lied. "bullshit!" Darryl claimed. "HE was the violent one." Darryl argued. "Wait. Did he whip you thirty-five times?" Dale asked as he was answered with a nod. Everyone was shocked. Carmelita and Dale knew, but everyone else didn't know. Chris ran up to the boy. "Miguel. If you brutally harm one of our contestants again, I will boot you off the show. Got it?" Chris explained. Miguel nodded.

"Alright, since both Friedrich and Friedrike brought up Darryl at the same time, we must settle this with Rock, Paper Scissors." Chris instructed. The Schwarzer siblings looked at each other. The threw down. Friedrich- Rock. Friedrike- Paper. "Friedrike wins! Which means the Running Rabbits win! Serpents, I will see you at the elimination ceremony!" Chris told them.

Later, the Serpents were deciding who to eliminate. "I think I know who should go next." Zack said while pointing at Miguel. "What did I do?" he asked. Everyone on the team glared at him. "I know. But I saw Dale's confessional. He said he's not my boyfriend. But he was deceiving me and Carmelita by cheating on us and having us believe we were in a relationship." Miguel defended. Everyone glared at Dale now. "*sigh*. I said this once and I will say it again. 1. I was hammered the first time. So, I didn't know what I was doing. 2. Friedrike seduced ME! 3. I didn't say anything about our 'relationship' because I didn't want to upset you two." Dale explained. Everyone was looking at both Dale and Miguel, trying to decide.

Later at the campfire. "Alright. Everyone had tough decisions to make. There were two people who received most the votes. But I only have one marshmallow on this plate. Dale. Miguel. One of you has spent their last moments on this show." Chris went on. "The final marshmallow goes to…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. DALE!" Chris revealed as Miguel and Dale were surprised. Dale went up to claim his marshmallow. "Well, it was fun while it lasted. But I will miss you most of all, Dale." Miguel told him. "Miguel, I must confess. I finally figured out that I am bisexual. But I like girls more. But I am willing to keep my options open." Dale revealed to the funny guy. Dale started saying under his breath, 'I can do this'. He then kissed Miguel. Miguel bid farewell as he and his ex, Darryl were shot back home.

"Also, I have an announcement." Chris revealed. Everyone, including, Josee, Sky and Dave were gathered. "Josee, Sky and Dave will be competing this season. You know, to balance out the teams and create more drama. I am still trying to figure out who will also be on the guys team to keep them matched." Chris added.

Epilogue:

Everyone was gathered outside the hotel.

Dakota was in his room, looking at a photo he and Jax took. It was of them playing guitar. We then see Jax at his house, looking out the window at the night sky.

 **Dakota:** ** _A song, is a song. No matter where you go._**

 ** _Jax: Friends should be friends. It should never end (they sang as tears started to form.)_**

 ** _Dakota: A show, is a show. Let it surely so._**

 ** _Jax: and rhymes should be rhymes, either way_**

 ** _Dakota: BUT THIS SHOW IS NOT A HOME! THIS IS NOT THE SONG I KNOW!_**

 ** _Jax: I would take it all away, if I could just come back to stay_**

 ** _Both: BECAUSE THIS BAND ISN'T THE SAME, WITHOUT YOU!_**

 ** _Dakota: It's just a show._**

 ** _Jax: It's just a (now both) it's just a crappy show._**

 ** _Both: without you._**

 ** _(oh, imagine the spongebob thing from that episode where mr krabs gambled spongebob and then they sang that song. Imagine that with all the effects, but with Jax and Dakota.)_**

They both started crying. Zack whispered in Chris's idea.

Dakota was in his room. Jax was in his home bedroom when he got a call from Chris and his face lit up.

Later, there was a knock at Dakota's hotel door. Dakota opened the door, and standing there was Jax!

They both were reunited and embraced each other in a great big bear hug.

So, what did you guys think? Brilliant to bring back Jax! I hate Josee, but I needed to figure out another villain. Plus, I really wanted Dave there, but I put Sky also because of what she pulled on Dave in the canon show. Leave a review of what you thought. But until next chapter. This is Michael15 signing o


	11. Episode 7 part 1: more relaxation

Last time on TDPI SYOC! We had the contestants go deep sea diving for crates full of living breathing contestants. There was Sky, Dave and Josee. But Miguel's ex-boyfriend Darryl showed up, revealed some creepy stuff about their relationship, and Miguel ended up getting voted off. But then, Josee, Dave and Sky were welcomed back into the game, we also welcomed back previously eliminated contestant, Jax back. What will happen next? I'm stoked. Stoked for more TDPI SYOC! BTW, last time, Josee said a phrase in French, when translated, it means 'what's up, bitches'?

Welcome back to TDPI SYOC! After everything that's happened with Josee, Dave, Sky and Jax coming back, I've decided to give them another day off. (FOLLOWING SCENE CONTAINS TALK OF INCEST! SKIP AHEAD IF YOU DON'T LIKE INCEST!)

We start off in the game room. Friedrich was playing his favorite video game: Kingdom Hearts 2! But when he finished playing, he heard some screams. Everyone else was asleep. The screams were coming from the spa steam room. He decided to go check it out. He went in and recognized the screams: it was his sister, Friedrike! He burst in… and found his sister with her hand in her pussy. "AAH!" the two screamed. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" she asked her brother. "I-I-I'M SORRY, I THOUGHT- ", he tried to say before he was cut off. "YOU THOUGHT WHAT?" she asked back. "I-I thought you were hurt. So, I came to see what the problem was." He explained. She blushed. "Oh. I see." She understood. Friedrich tried to get back to what he was doing, but he was stopped. "This calls for some gratitude, you moron." She told him. She then pulled him into the steam room with her. After they were done, Friedrike had semen on her naked body. Friedrike thanked her brother. "Um, I just need to say something." A voice said as the two siblings had their eyes grow as big as Laserdisc CDs. The voice was revealed to be Jax! "I heard everything. That shouldn't be the first thing I hear when I come in here to relax in the pool." He explained as it showed he was in the pool. He was also seen wearing Dakota's headphones. "That is also why I put on Dakota's headphones. To try to block the sound out." Jax further said.

Dakota and Jax were in their shared room talking. "Dude, I still can't believe your back. We have a lot to discuss." Dakota told his returned friend. "We sure do." Jax agreed. "Hey, I'm hungry. You wanna see what there is to eat?" Jax asked. Dakota nodded in agreement. Both went to the kitchen where they saw a depressed Indigo eating straight out of a jar of creamy peanut butter. They walked up to their saddened friend. "Yo, Indy. Why so sad?" Jax asked. "Oh, hey you two. I'm just thinking of my lonely life." Indy told them. "Why do you think your life is lonely?" Dakota asked. "Because the only person I have a crush on is Arianna." He revealed. "Oh. Well that's great." Jax said while Dakota nodded. "No, it's not. Arianna will never go for a guy like me. She's hot and stunning. I'm just a quiet little weakling." Indy told them sadly. "Cheer up, man. It could be worse." Dakota reassured. "Yeah, you could be shy and have stupid hair." Jax told him. A zoom-in of Indigo's face was shown. He then faceplanted on the table. "Well, this is the end." Indigo stated, even sadder. "You know what, you just need to tell her how you feel." Jax told him. "But, whenever I think of her, I think about how I wonder if she will call the police or kill me." Indigo said nervously. Jax and Dakota just stared at him blankly. "You know what? You're right! I will let Arianna how I feel!" Indigo proclaimed. The two boys cheered.

Josee gathered her team outside next to the virtual reality machine. "Ok, weaklings, here is how this is going down. We are going to do these 'Xiaolin Showdowns' until I say stop. Clear?" Josee explained. Everyone looked hesitant. They knew Josee's personality, but they agreed anyway. (1 hour later) the girls came back looking tired and hurt. They came inside where Dale saw them. "Girls, what happened?" he asked. "Captain Bitch over here made us do Xiaolin Showdown until she said stop!" Sky shouted. "Oh, stop being so dramatic!" Josee fired back. Dale got scared watching this. He didn't know if this would escalate or not. "At least I'm nice!" Sky fired. "Well, at least I'm more fashionable." Josee told the female athlete. The two girls started yelling. Dale started to form tears in his eyes. He got up. "PLEASE STOP THIS! I DON'T LIKE THE YELLING!" Dale shouted as he ran off to his room. Josee and Sky looked guilty, earning glares from their teammates. The two went to Dale's room to look for him. Sky went up to his roommate, Zack. "Hey, Zack. Have you seen Dale?" the Asian asked the evil boy. "He came in here crying. He told me all about what you guys were doing. I think you should be careful around him." Zack told them. "Is here around here?" Josee asked. "Yeah, he's in the closet still crying." Zack answered as he pointed to the closet. Sky walked over to the closet. She opened the door to it. She found Dale sitting and crying. "Hey, buddy. How are you?" Sky asked in a sympathetic voice. Dale wouldn't answer. "I just want you to know, that we are sorry for yelling in front of you." Sky told him. "Aren't we, Josee?" she asked the ice dancer. "No." the girl said. Dale was now trying to get her to leave by pushing her… but failing. "What's he doing, Zack?" Sky asked the genius. "Oh, he wants you to leave since he doesn't like either of you." Zack explained. "Oh, for god's sake." Josee muttered. Josee stomped over to Dale, who was still crying. "Listen, you little SHIT! YOU ARE GOING TO SHAPEN UP AND STOP CRYING NOW!" Josee screamed at the boy. This only made Dale go back into the closet, shut the door, and cry harder. Josee shook her head. Sky had gotten up and left with Josee, saying by to Zack.

30 mins later. Zack brought in the big guns: Carmelita! Carmelita walked over to Dale who was in bed, still crying. She sat on the bed. "It's alright, bud. Sky and Josee were just mad at each other. I'm sure they didn't mean to yell or that Josee yelled directly at you. It may not seem like it, but everyone cares about you. Even me." Carmelita told him as she kissed on the cheek and left. Later, Zack walked into the girls' living room. "Dale wanted me to tell you guys something. He said he forgives Sky and Josee. He wants everyone to know not to do that anymore. If you want to talk to him, you will have to wait, little guy fell asleep while crying." Zack explained. Zack went back to his and Dale's room, leaving everyone with a smile on their face.

So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Got another two-parter. I still have contestants relaxing on this day off, but I needs my sleep. So, leave a review and have a good night! (also want to thank Seven Alice for the Zack OC. One of the best OCs submitted. You're the best, Alice!)


	12. episode 7 part 2: randomness

This is a continuation from the previous TDPI SYOC chapter. It is still their day off. Weirdness will be going down. Also, if any of you thought that Dale was overreacting, I based Dale somewhat on me, except I don't go cry in the closet, I just put on headphones. But still, a lot of people with Autism don't like loud noises. We good? Good.

Dale was sleeping while Zack was finishing his latest creation: the Moby Morpher! With it, you can change into ANYBODY you like or even change your size or change into an animal. Zack finished and decided to try it out. Dale was his roommate and best friend, so he knew that it would be rude to say it in normal voice. The Moby Morpher were two arm pieces that when put together, formed a big diamond-shaped object. "Moby Morpher." He whispered. He changed into Indigo. Zack went over to Indigo since, it was morning again and he and Indigo were the only ones awake. He pulled Indigo into Indigo's walk-in closet. 'what the heck?' the schoolboy whispered and asked. 'quiet. Dale told me to be nicer after all my insistent talk about world domination. So, I am going to help you get the girl of your dreams.' Zack answered in a whisper. They both heard a door open and low and behold, Arianna was awake and in her velvet purple robe. The Indigo-Zack walked out to greet her. "Oh, hello Indy. What are you doing up so early?" Arianna asked. "I just couldn't stop thinking about the beauty of life." Indy-Zack answered. The real Indigo was eavesdropping and her facepalmed. "Oh, yeah. Life is a wonderful thing." Arianna told him. "So, what are you up to now?" 'Indigo Zack' asked. "I'm just going to paint my nails." She told the boy. "No, no. You have so many other things to do. Let me paint your nails." The fake Indy told her as he took the things necessary from her and gave her a magazine, and her cellphone, and some coffee. "Um, okay. How generous." Arianna told the boy. The real Indy was now seen in the closet taking notes. Afterwards, Arianna's nails were painted her favorite color: dark purple. "Thanks for doing my nails, Indigo." Arianna thanked. "No problem." The fake Indigo told her as he went back to his closet. Both Indigos came back out and shook hands. "Moby Morpher!" the fake one said as he changed back into Zack.

Literally, 15 minutes later, Sky woke up along with Dale. They both saw each other. "Good morning, Dale." Sky greeted. Dale scoffed. Sky was confused. Dale went into the living room to watch TV. Dale only trusted certain people with his secret: that he was a brony. The only people that were on the show that he told were Zack, Dave, Ezekiel, DJ, Blu, and Indigo. Dale turned on the TV to watch the new episode. Sky walked in to notice this. "Dale?" she called. This caught him by surprised. He quickly turned off the TV, he made sure to record it. "H-h-hey there. What's, uh, what's going on?" Dale asked her nervously. Sky gave him a look that made it aware that she knew what he was doing. "Alright. I'm a brony." Dale confessed. Sky was a little shocked. "Please don't tell any of the girls. Or Jax. Or Dakota. Or Griff." Dale pleaded. Sky looked mischievous. "OK. I will require some favors." Sky requested. "OK! I'm your servant for as long as needed." Dale agreed. "Great. I won't tell anyone." Sky told him as the boy was relieved. "For my first favor, I want you to go over to Josee (she pointed to Josee who was entering the spa.) and go into the steam room with her." Sky requested. Dale gave her a glare. But ultimately accepted. "Good. Keep your phone with you. Once you're done. I will text you with more instructions." She told him. Dale gulped as he got his phone and went to the steam room.

Josee took off her matching white lingerie as she hopped in the steam room. She was then met with a panicked Dale. "What are you doing in here?" Josee asked. "Oh, nothing. Just enjoying some hot steam." He lied. The girl shrugged and sat down next to the boy. "Ironic how an ice dancer like yourself is in a hot room." He spoke. Josee just shrugged. After they were finished, Dale received a text from Sky. 'You are finished for now. I will let you know if I need anything else.' The text read. Dale quickly got out of the spa. Dave

Later, Dave was talking to Zack. "So, Zachary. Dale tells me you work on experiments called 'Shen Gong Wu'." Dave spoke. "Yes, David. Matter of fact, check out the latest one that Bella and I just invented. He then pulled out a bronze and block colored conch shell. "This is the Mind Reader Conch! While holding it up to your ear and aiming it, you can hear the thoughts of others." Zack explained. "Here, you try." Zack added as he gave Dave the conch. "Mind Reader Conch." Dave said as he used it to hear Dale's thoughts as he was reading in bed. ' _For some reason, I can imagine Dave and Ella having a three way with Sky. Oh, yeah. I love string cheese.' Dave gave it back as he looked creeped out. Zack was confused. Zack decided to try it for himself. "Mind Reader Conch." He said as he used it to hear Bella's thoughts as she was in the hallway. 'I love masturbating to thoughts of Zack. If only I could tell him how I feel.' She thought. Zack blushed._

 _(confessional: Zack)_

 _"_ _I didn't know that Bella felt the same way. I must tell her that I think it too." Zack said._

 _(confessional: Dave)_

 _"_ _What the hell does Dale think about in his spare time? And why was he thinking about string cheese?" Dave said._

 _(end confessional)_

 _We then see Griff in his room. He was preparing to feed his snake, William. "Alright, William, time for your breakfast!" Griff said as he turned to his snake's cage. *gasp* he gasped. William was nowhere in his cage, or in the room! Where could he be? Suddenly, he heard a scream from Chris. However, Chris was in his mansion. Griff ran to Chris. "GET THAT BEAST AWAY FROM ME!" Chris shrieked. Griff ran to get William, who was on Chris's leg. HE grabbed him and Chris got up in Griff's face about it. "IF THAT THING COMES NEAR ME OR MY MANSION AGAIN, I WILL BOOT YOU AND 'WILLIAM' OFF THE SHOW!" Chris threatened. Griff took William and ran back to the hotel. Chris really is an asshole._

 _Okay, guys. Tell me what you think about this chapter in the reviews. If you have any thoughts on who should be eliminated next, let me know. Also, I don't know whether tonight or tomorrow if I will work on next chapter because I must work on a project for school. So, because I love you guys, here's a little sneak peek._

 _Prologue for next episode:_

 _It was the middle of the night was it was in the middle of an intense storm. The camera zoomed in on a camper that was sleeping. We peek at the camper's dream. It was a flashback to before the show began. Chris held a cast party on April 1 to commemorate the show. Since it was April 1. Almost all the guys decided to prank one of the campers who didn't know about the plan. The pranks went one for two hours. All the guys started laughing at the camper. Now we are back and the camper suddenly woke up in a vengeance. The camper got Zack and Bella's recent accomplishment, the Golden Tiger Claws, which allow you to transport anywhere, and transported to Chris's room._

 _Once there, the camper woke him up, which scared the host. Suddenly, the camper spoke. 'Silence! Next episode, you and I are going to collaborate on a challenge. The challenge is to scare the living day lights out of all the campers. Whoever figures out who is behind the scares, wins the challenge for their team. Deal?" the voice explained and asked. Chris grinned evilly. Chris shook the camper's hand. Signifying, that a deal has been made._

 _So, who do you think the will be behind the scares next chapter? Leave your thoughts in the reviews_


	13. TDPI SYOC episode 8 part 1

Last time on Total Drama Pahkitew Island SYOC! We gave our campers another free day. Indigo realized he had to profess his love for Arianna. But Zack helped him out instead by transforming himself into Indigo via the Moby Morpher! Sky found out Dale's secret: he's a brony. In exchange for not telling, he must be the girl's servant. While using his other creation, the Mind Reader Conch, Zack found out how Bella really feels about him. Also, someone convinced Chris to collaborate on a challenge! Now, for another thrilling episode of TDPI SYOC!

It was 8:30 AM. All the campers were up and about. It was storming something fierce outside. Friedrich was playing Animal Crossing: City Folk in the game room, and, wouldn't you know, it was raining in the game too. "Ah. Nothing like playing Animal Crossing in my perfect town of Fredrickson!" the player said to himself. "You really named the town 'Fredrickson?" DJ asked. "Yeah. I named it after me!" he answered. "That's not the best name ever, but I accept it. It's nothing like the name I gave MY town on Animal Crossing for the GameCube!" DJ argued. Friedrich raised an eyebrow. "Oh, really? What did you name it?" the boy asked. "CuddleVille!" DJ answered with pride. "That's fucking stupid." Friedrich told him. "They're both stupid names." Blu told them. "What? You have one better?" the gentle guy asked. "Yes. I have one on Animal Crossing: Wild World for the Nintendo DS! I named it: Blue Sky!" he told them. They facepalmed. "Guys, guys, guys. That is nothing than what I have on Animal Crossing: New Leaf for Nintendo 3DS!" Dakota said. "Really? What?" they all asked at the same time. "Treble Cliff!" the music addict told them. He received glares. All four began arguing. But then the power went out. Zack came through carrying the Sun Chi Lantern. It merges your chi energy with others. "Oh, there you are. Meeting in the male living room." Zack announced.

Both teams were gathered in the Boy's Living Room. But then all of them were knocked out by some sort of object. 1 hour later and then they woke up in the hotel, but it was dimly lit by covered torches on the walls. A huge monitor was turned on and Chris was on it. "Hi, contestants! Glad to see your still kicking." He said. "Where are we, dude?" Dale asked. "You're in the hotel, Dale." He answered. "But there is something I forgot to mention about the hotel." He added. "This placed used to be a museum. It was home to a bunch of things scary! Scary movie villains, creepy aliens, Five Nights at Freddy's animatronics, etc." he revealed. All the contestants looked freaked out. "Fortunately, this place was remodeled into this hotel. But, on nights like this. The all the creepy things come back and haunt this place. They WILL kill anyone who tries to stay in this place." He further explained. "So, that is where you guys come in. Your challenge is to stay and find out what makes them come here and haunt this place. First one to crack the mystery, wins for their team. Losers have to vote someone off." Chris explained even further. All the contestants started talking at once. "SHUT IT!" he shouted. This made them shut up. "Thanks. Now any questions?" he asked. Blu raised his hand. "Yes, Blu?" he asked. "Can you give us a clue?" he requested. "Sure, Blue's Clues." He told him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Renee laughed. "YOU SAID BLUE'S CLUES! AND BLU ASKED FOR A CLUE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she cracked up. "Oh god. Renee, your cringe factor is through the roof. Miguel was less annoying." Dale insulted. This made Renee sad. "Dale, behave. Now, apologize to the nice lady." Chris instructed. Dale groaned. He walked over to Renee, hugged her and apologized. This made the comedienne smile. "Ok. Now your clue is." Chris tried to say. Unfortunately, he was cut off by 5 STAB WOUNDS TO THE HEART! Chris died right in front of them. This traumatized some of the more sensitive contestants like DJ, Blu, Indigo, Dale. A figure dressed all in grey and white appeared on screen. "Your host is dead now. I'm in control. Your challenge starts NOW! GOOD LUCK!" the figure taunted. Suddenly, tubes sucked up everyone and divided them into pairs of two. Dale was with Carmelita and Blu, Bonnie was with Ezekiel, Zack was with Bella, Indigo was with Arianna, Renee was with Josee, Dave was with Sky, DJ was with Ryleigh, Dakota was with Jax, Ronda was with Griff and his snake William, and Friedrich was with Friedrike. So, the quest to find out what the fuck was going on, began.

(Dale, Carmelita and Blu)

The tree found themselves in a blue hallway (Renee: I guess, Blu in a blue hallway was his 'True Blu destiny'? Me: Oh, god.) "Dale, do you think we are going to die?" Blu asked. "Nonsense. If we stick together, we should be fine." He reassured him. As soon as he said that, the torches on the walls of that hallway went out. Then we hear a scream. The torches lit back up. "You alright, Blu?" Carmelita asked. "Yes, what about you?" he asked back. "Fine, thank you." She answered. "What about you, Dale?" Neil 'Blu' asked. But Dale was nowhere to be seen. "Dale? Dale, this isn't funny! Where are you man!" Blu asked. There was no answer. "Dale, if this is about me trying to force myself onto you, I'm sorry!" Carmelita apologized. There was still no answer. "DALE!" the both shrieked.

 **Well, everyone. What did you think about THIS? Got ANOTHER two parter for you. Maybe three parts. Tell me what you think in the reviews. Who do you think killed Chris? Who do you think the mystery figure is? As always, have a wonderful day. This is Michael15 signing out. Bye.**


	14. episode 8 part 2: more vanishing campers

Last time on TDPI SYOC! The contestants were surprised when they found themselves in a creepy version of the hotel. Before Chris could give them a tip, he was murdered by an unknown figure. Now that the campers are split up into pairs, it is now up to them to crack this mystery and where's Dale? It's time for TDPI SYOC!

(Bonnie and Ezekiel)

The homeschool boy and the female Scaredy Cat were walking down a pink corridor. Bonnie was scared as much as Zeke was. "Ezekiel, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Bonnie asked. "Not sure, eh." He answered. "I got to tell you. These things seem scarier than my hallucinations." Ezekiel told her. "What hallucinations?" she asked confused. "Well, when I got mutated, Chris refused to fix me. It would be like, 2 years before the producers forced Chris to help raise money for me and Dakota from season 4 to become un-mutated. But there were side effects. Dakota could become Dakota-Zoid at will. I was also able to become Feral Zeke at will. Dakota had to keep her green hair, and I unfortunately developed schizophrenia." Ezekiel revealed. He looked back at Bonnie, who was in tears. "That is the saddest story that I have ever heard!" she cried. "You poor thing!" she cried again as she wrapped Zeke in a crushing bear hug. "Thanks, but could you let me go? You are making me not breath, eh?" he pleaded. "I AM NEVER LETTING YOU GO, ZEKE!" she shouted. But then, the figure that killed Chris came. "Except maybe now." She said. "RUN, EH!" he shrieked. They started to run, but then the figure pulled out a Shen Gong Wu: The Sphere of Yun. It traps anyone in a sphere like prison. "Sphere of Yun!" the evil figure shouted as he imprisoned Bonnie and Ezekiel.

(Zack, Bella, Arianna, and Indigo)

The four were walking down a purple corridor. "Alright, you guys. We need to keep our eyes peeled and look for everything." Zack said. "He's right, wouldn't want anything happening to us." Bella agreed. Zack and Bella walked a few feet ahead of the other two, leaving them in private. "So. How is life?" Indy asked. "Well, aside from the fact that we are PROBABLY GOING TO DIE HERE, pretty nice." She answered. Indy looked scared and afraid to talk to her any further. "Can I ask you something, dude?" she asked. Indy blushed and said yes. "Was that really you when you did my nails?" she asked. Indy looked afraid to tell her anything. "No. Zack transformed himself into me to help me." Indigo told her. Arianna was confused. "Help you with what?" she asked again. "I-I-I-I-I have a crush on you." Indigo revealed as the girl blushed. "Oh. I see. Well. I think you have to earn my love." She told him. This let him down. Suddenly, we hear the screams of Zack and Bella. The other two ran to see what was happening. They came face-to-face with Jason Voorhees. He took out his machete and threw it to the side. He then took out the Sphere of Yun. "Sphere of Yun!" the murderer said as he managed to only capture Zack, Bella, and Arianna in Spheres. "Let them go!" Indy shrieked. But Jason used the Golden Tiger Claws and transported out of there. "NOOOOOO!" the boy cried as he curled up on the floor in a ball, sobbing.

(Dave and Sky)

The two were walking down a gray hallway. After 10 mins of silence, Sky finally spoke. "So, Dave. How has life been after Pahkitew Island?" she asked the Germaphobe. "Well, you know. Same old, same old. After my parents found out that you were using me, they called YOUR parents and now your mom and my mom are enemies." He explained without looking at her. "Wait, how did my mom find out my mom's phone number and last name?" she asked. "Told her. Then she looked it up in the phonebook." He answered again, without looking at her. Sky looked nervous about talking to him again. "So. Dave. Have you been talking to any of your ex-team members from Pahkitew Island?" she asked again. "Yeah. Topher and I became friends. I am now in a D&D club with Leonard, and I started hanging out with and dating Ella, Amy and Sammy." He revealed. Sky looked shocked. "Oh. Well, great." She said while covering up her jealousy. Sky then got an idea. "Hey, Dave. Can I borrow you phone for a moment?" Sky asked. Dave was confused but he gave it to her. She then added his phone number to her phone and then gave him back his phone. "Thanks." She told him. She then walked the opposite way of where they were heading. Dave, again, was confused. His phone then buzzed, revealing he got a picture text from Sky. Dave groaned, but opened it. He got a nosebleed from the sight he saw: Sky in a purple bra-and-panties set. Dave looked around. The coast was clear. So, he whipped his dick out and started to have his own 'private Dave time'. But then Sky appeared and caught him. She walked up to him. "Want some help?" she asked as she got on her knees and proceeded to 'help him out'. (I won't be going into detail, but imagine the scene from the YouTube video 'SUCC UNLEASHED' by Mr. Pasquale where Chip had to give Sonic a hand job. Look it up if your curious). After they finished, they were captured by Freddy Fazbear. "Sphere of Yun!" he shouted as he captured both Dave and Sky in the same sphere.

 **Alright, so. More people get captured. A lot of stuff has been happening. Who's behind it? What more is to come? And where are the campers going? And where is Dale? Find out more next time on TDPI SYOC! This is Michael15 signing off.**


	15. episode 8 part 3: the reveal!

Last time on TDPI SYOC! More contestants started to go missing. Zeke revealed his sad story to Bonnie, which made her hold on to him and never let go. Dave still doesn't accept Sky, but she gave him some ''release''. Indigo revealed his feelings toward his crush, Arianna, but then she got taken away. What will happen now? This is TDPI SYOC!

(Renee and Josee)

The Ice Dancer and the Comedienne were walking down an icy blue hallway. "So. Josee. Is Jacques still your Ice Dancing partner?" the comedienne asked. "Unfortunately, no. Jacques gave it up to focus on his 'boyfriend, Raymond'." Josee explained. "Fortunately, I got a new partner. Her name is Cammy. But, she is a fucking pussy!" she added. "Oh. Well, what's your favorite song?" Renee asked. "If you must know, my favorite song is Ice, Ice, Baby by Vanilla Ice." She answered. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR FAVORITE SONG IS ICE, ICE BABY AND YOU'RE AN ICE DANCER! HAHAHA!" she cackled. Josee then punched her in the face. "Shut up. You're not funny!" she yelled. Suddenly, they were greeted by Sub-Zero from Mortal Kombat! "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe its Sub-Zero!" Josee squealed in glee. "He's my favorite!" she revealed. Unfortunately, Sub-Zero charged and fired an ice shot. They dodged. "RUN, BITCH!" Renee yelled. The two started running. Sub-Zero chased after them. He then shot and froze the floor. Renee fell. But Josee was perfectly fine. Josee was ice skating. "Hey, no fair! You have an advantage of being an Ice Dancer!" Renee argued. "Sphere of Yun!" Sub-Zero shouted as he captured both girls.

(DJ, Ryleigh, Carmelita and Blu)

The group of four were walking down a green corridor. Carmelita and Blu finished telling Ryleigh and DJ what happened to Dale. "Wow. That's Heavy, man." Ryleigh said. "Yeah." DJ agreed. "Hey, we have to find out what's happening!" Blu exclaimed. The others agreed by nodding. Just then, they found something. It was a red digital watch. "Hey, it's Dale's digital watch!" Carmelita pointed out. "He must've dropped it when he was taken!" DJ inferred. They then found something else. It was a photo in a wallet-photo. It was of Zack and Dale holding the Monkey Staff and the Thorn of Thunderbolt, respectively. The boys were both smiling and hugging each other. Ryleigh picked it up and flipped it over. It said something on the back. Ryleigh read it aloud. It said, 'To Dale. My BFF. Fellow Evil-Doer. It's us against the world. – Zack Vermillion.'. The four started to tear up. "Dale never went anywhere without it. Zack will be heartbroken. Just then, the figure that killed Chris appeared. "How touching." The figure said. "But I must ruin the moment." The figure added. "Sphere of Yun" the figure shouted. The figure captured all four of them in spheres and took them away.

(Dakota, Jax, Ronda and Griff with his snake, William)

The four (five if you count the snake) were traveling down a white corridor. "So, what's been happening since I was gone?" Jax asked. "Well, Jax got a snake, Carmelita and Miguel kept having sex with Dale, we faced our fears, and Chris has been tough." Dakota explained. Jax gave 2 thumbs-up. William suddenly got down from Griff's shoulder and went over to a shelf. "What hath thou found, young William?" Griff asked his pet. The snake picked up the Lunar Locket Shen Gong Wu. It has the power to control the moon. "Wait, didn't Dale, Bella and Dale work on that together?" Ronda asked. "Oh, yeah. Dale woke up at midnight and was bored. So, Zack and Bella helped make that with him so he wouldn't be bored." Jax explained. "Something weird is going on. It all has a connection to Dale. DJ, Ryleigh, Carmelita and Blu found a watch and a photo that both belonged to him. Then we found this." Dakota pointed out. "Glove of Jisaku!" a voice shouted as the Lunar Locket gravitated towards who was using the Glove. It was the figure from earlier. "Thank you. Now. Sphere of Yun!" the figure shouted as he then captured the four.

(Friedrich and Friedrike)

"Alright, Captain Dickhead. What do you think is going on?" Friedrike asked her brother. "Don't call me Captain Dickhead! Also, I don't know what's going on. What do YOU think, puta?" (people who know Spanish will know what a 'puta' is.) the girl gasped. "YOU ASSHOLE! AT LEAST I CAN SLEEP!" she shouted. The boy gasped harder. "AT LEAST I DON'T SLEEP WITH THE OTHER TEAM!" Friedrich yelled back. They heard a noise. It turned out to be an alien. The alien took out the Sphere of Yun. "Tey nosaes txen rof Sco ruoy ni dnes t'nod!" the alien shouted as he captured the siblings!

(Indigo)

The boy eventually found the room where all the contestants are being held. But there was no Dale. He then saw all the contestants in the spheres. He ran over to everyone. "Guys! I'll get you out of here!" Indy shouted. "No! Don't! He might kill you! Like, he might've killed Dale!" Arianna told him. Suddenly, the figure appeared again! "So, nice of you to join us, Indigo!" the figure said. "Let them go! What have you done with Dale?" he shouted. "Oh, child. You already know what happened to your friend." The figure said. The figure then pulled out the Sphere of Yun. But he then pulled out the Reversing Mirror, which reverses the effects of all Shen Gong Wu. "Now wait while I check my hair before I capture you." The figure told Indy. The adrenaline in Indy's body reached its limit. Indy kicked the Shen Gong Wu out of the figure's hands. The Sphere of Yun got stuck in the ceiling but the Reversing Mirror landed in Indigo's grasp. "Reversing Mirror!" Indigo shouted as everyone was set free. Everyone started congratulating the boy, he even received kisses from Arianna. Suddenly, the Mirror got kicked out of the boy's hands, which ricocheted off the walls, which hit the Sphere of Yun, which finally landed on the floor. The Reversing Mirror landed in the figure's hand while Indigo took the Lunar Locket from Ronda. The two opponents grabbed hold of the Sphere of Yun, causing it to glow. "Mystery Villain. I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown. I wager my Lunar Locket against your Reversing Mirror." Indy challenged. "I accept. "I would also like to call for a Shen Yi Bu Dare!" Indy challenged again. "What's that?" Friedrich asked. "It's like a double dare. Each challenger wagers two Shen Gong Wu. Winner takes all. So, I would like to add Two-Ton Tunic (acts as invulnerable armor)!" he adds. "I would like to add the Eye of Dashi!" the figure adds. The Eye of Dashi shoots lightning. "The game is Xiaolin Sparring. First on out loses!" Indigo says. "Let's go! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!" both shouted.

The area then changed to one of a huge, high platform surrounded by a water and on the walls, were the contestants hanging. Indigo and the figure took their places on the platform. "GONG YI TAN PI!" the two shouted. "Eye of Dashi!" the enemy shot lightning. "Two-Ton Tunic" Indigo tried to defend. "Reversing Mirror!" the enemy shouted, causing the Tunic to revert to normal, causing Indigo to get hurt. Indy was sent hurdling towards the ledge. "Two-Ton Tunic!" Indy stopped himself. But the weight of the Tunic caused the platform to crumble beneath him and he was now hanging on for dear life. "OK. Now, for your end." The figure told him. "Eye of Dashi!" he shouted. Indigo got hit by the lightning causing him to fall. As he was falling he got an idea. "Lunar Locket!" he shouted. The moon crashed through the wall and saved him. He was brought back to above the platform. The campers were cheering. "NOBODY! HURTS! MY FUCKING! FRIENDS! BITCH!" he shouted as he used the moon to tackle the figure, causing him to fall. Allowing Indy to win the Showdown.

Everyone began to cheer for Indy. The figure got up. "Congrats, kid. So. Have you figured out who I am?" the figure asked. "Yes, I have!" he answered. "You are none other than!" he started.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. DALE MONTGOMERY LAWSON!" he finished as he pulled down the figure's hoodie to reveal Dale. "Yes. You win the challenge." He said. "However, this wasn't your real challenge." He revealed. Everyone got confused. Suddenly, Chris came through a door. "Anybody miss me?" the host asked. Everyone except Dale and Zack gasped. "B-but you DIED!" Friedrike exclaimed. "Nope. That was just a dummy covered in fake blood." He explained. "How could you come up with such a horrible challenge?" Sky asked. "Actually, it was Dale's idea." He revealed. Everyone except Dale and Zack gasped again. "Dale? Why would you do this?" Bonnie asked. "Allow me to show you why." He said. He then put on a dark blue sash belt with a belt buckle with a cloud pattern. "FLASHBACK SASH!" he shouted. Everyone was then looking at a huge memory cloud. It showed a flashback of the pre-premiere party where all those pranks took place. The memory cloud then disappeared. Everyone was shocked. "Zack, Zeke, Friedrich, Jax, and Dakota. Those pranks really hurt my feelings. This challenge was revenge." Dale revealed. "We're sorry." The boys said at once. "I forgive you." He thanked. "Also, this Is virtual reality." He revealed as he got a remote and pressed a button. All of them were then transported out of the machine. "Wait. Who made all the Shen Gong Wu?" Bella asked. "Zack did." Chris said. "What? Why, Zack?" Bella asked the evil genius. "Well. Dale said that if I didn't do it, that he would reveal my feelings towards you. I really like you Bella." He revealed to the girl. "Oh, Zack. I feel the same way." She revealed. The two then shared a kiss. "Also, this is a reward challenge!" Chris announced. "Instead of giving just Indigo the reward, Dale convinced me to give ALL of you the reward. Which I am going to." He added. Everyone cheered and clapped. "The reward is an 18-course meal with food and desserts from Jack-in-the-Box and Golden Corral take out. You will all be enjoying it, under the stars tonight!" he announced further. Everyone started going nuts. Everyone cheered, applauded, celebrated and congratulated Indigo.

 **Oh, My Gosh! This was the longest episode I have made ever! What did you think of the twist? What did you think of the showdown? Did you like the ending? Tell me in the reviews if you figured out the alien's speech? If you have, tell me what it is. Love you guys! This is Michael15 signing off!**


	16. episode 9: man, this is gonna be gross

Last time on TDPI SYOC! We finished up our horror challenge by having Indigo and the mystery figure duke it out in a Xiaolin Showdown! Indy won the showdown and the figure turned out to be Dale, who wanted revenge after some heinous pranks were pulled on him at the pre-show party. But that was then and this is now on TDPI SYOC!

Chris walked up to the contestants who were all gathered in the dining hall. "Alright, everyone. Now is time for one of the most hilariously embarrassing challenges of season 1…. The Brunch of Disgustingness!" the host revealed. Everyone gasped. "Damn it." Friedrich cursed. "You will each be eating a Nine Course Meal, served by Chef Hatchet. First team with the most points wins a reward. Losers will have to vote someone off." Chris explained further. "The challenge will begin in two hours. Come hungry." He instructed.

(Shouting Serpents)

"I think that we might have a chance." Dale stated. "You might be right. Without Sugar, they stand no chance." DJ agreed. "Yeah, but what if they serve something that we won't or can't eat? Like season one they had Bull Testicles and Season 3 they had live mealworms." Jax pointed out. Dave looked grossed out

(Confessional: Dave)

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH CHRIS?!" he shrieked.

(end confessional)

"Well, I have an idea." Dakota said. "What?" Friedrich asked. "We go to Mars, Dude!" he said as he pulled out several bongs. Half of them smiled. The other half looked nervous.

(Confessional: Indigo)

"I don't think I want to go through with smoking a bong. Mommy always said, 'Never smoke a bong; that choice is always wrong!', but on the other hand, Dad always said, 'If you don't get high in college; you will be the biggest bitch'. So, I'm not sure what to do here." Indigo worried.

(Confessional: Dale)

"Wow! I get to get high! I actually thought that I would have my friend, Norton Coupon, get me high." Dale explained.

(end confessional)

After much talking and peer pressure, the more weaker campers of the team like; Dale, Blu, Indigo, DJ, and Griff agreed to go with it. Somehow, Griff's snake William, got high too. Minutes later, all of them were stoned. "Dakota, this is the best idea you have ever had." Dale told him. The others agreed. "Yeah. I know, bro. But we must start eating. I have the munchies." Friedrich said. "Yeah, eh. He's right, dawg. Let's go see what we can eat in the kitchen." Ezekiel suggested. The others nodded and then they went to the kitchen. They then opened all the cupboards and the fridge and took whatever they could: Fruity Pebbles, left over Jack-in-the-Box, Pie, Cake, Red Velvet Cookies, Butterscotch Pudding, Mozzarella Sticks, and Munchos Potato Chips. "Do you think we have enough?" Blu asked. "Not yet, dude." Zack answered. He then pulled out two big glass bottles. "All we need now are these: Two large bottles of Tequila!" he revealed. "FUCK YEAH!" the others shouted. They then started making crazy food combinations: Butterscotch Red Velvet Cookies, Mozzarella Stick Pie, Munchos Cake, Waffled Jack-in-the-Box Burgers, and Fruity Pebbles Jack-in-the-Box Egg Rolls Cereal. Oh, Crap, this is going to get gross.

(Running Rabbits)

All the girls were figuring out how to win the next challenge. They were in Bella's room. "Come on girls think. How can we beat the boys at the eating challenge?" Ronda questioned. Bella came back into the room. "OK. So, when I came out of the bathroom. I saw all of the guys smoking weed and eating weird food, and getting drunk." Bella told them. "Wait, can't weed make people hallucinate?" Bonnie asked. Bella nodded. "OH NO! EZEKIEL HAS SCHIZOPHRENIA! WHO KNOWS WHAT HE COULD HALLUCINATE?! I'M COMING BABY!" Bonnie freaked out. "Wow. No wonder her last name is Freakshow." Renee said. "FUCK YOU!" Bonnie shouted at her.

(Shouting Serpents + Bonnie)

All the boys were eating the food that they made. Bonnie ran up to Ezekiel and brought him to his room. She then poured a bucket of ice water on him. "AAH! THAT'S COLD!" he shrieked. "Why did you do that, eh?!" he yelled. "sorry, Zeke. I just got worried that the weed you were smoking would worsen your schizophrenia." She revealed. Zeke felt bad for yelling at her. "You must hate me. I'll leave you alone now." She muttered sadly as she got up to leave. Zeke stopped her. "I don't hate you, eh. It's just that… People at my school used to make fun of me because of my schizophrenia. You are the first one to care besides my friends and family. I just wanted to thank you." He told the girl. Bonnie started tearing up. "Oh, Ezekiel. It was no problem. You have been a great person since you have been here. I hope that you know that I am here for you." Bonnie told him as they moved their faces closer. "I am grateful, eh." He thanked. They then pressed their lips together, forming a kiss. 'her lips taste like my dad's famous home-made beef jerky!' Ezekiel thought. 'Ezekiel's lips taste like blueberry maple syrup! I love it!' Bonnie thought. They then broke the kiss. "Thanks for listening. Well, I've got to go. The guys need help opening a cherry jar." Ezekiel told her. Bonnie then grew a smirk on her lips. "I've got another cherry you can eat. Giggity." She told him as she closed the door behind her.

(at the challenge)

"Alright teams. Time for the Brunch of Disgustingness!" Chris announced. Everyone clapped. "Chef, bring out the first dish." Chris instructed. Chef then brought out a pan of Raviolis. They were medium-sized and pale in color. "Ooh. Raviolis. Awesome." Dale said as he began eating. "Yeah, you are right, Dale. Except, there isn't any meat or cheese in those. No, no, no. Tell them, Chef" Chris explained. "Imported from… well somewhere, we have Cod Milt Ravioli!" Chef announced. "What the hell is Cod Milt?" Josee asked. Dale stopped chewing as soon as he heard the two say 'Cod Milt'. "Wait, this is Cod Milt? But, its… FISH SPERM!" Dale revealed. Everyone turned green and all started throwing up. "Yes, yes. Nobody wants to eat fish sperm, but you need to grin and bear it." Chris told them. The girls swallowed their pride and ate them before the boys did. "OK! First point goes to the females!" Chris announced. The girls cheered as the boys groaned and Dale puked. "Chef, bring out the next dish." The host told the chef.

The next dish was brought out. It looked like crunchy dog food in milk. "For this next dish, you must finish a bowl of Kibbles and Bits Cereal!" Chef announced. Everyone cringed except Dale. "I know it looks gross, but hey, Dale seems to like it." Chris said as Dale finished eating how bowl. "Ah. Gross." Dale said as he finished. "How could you enjoy eating that?" Friedrich asked. "Well, I accidentally ate Kibble and Bits before, don't ask, and I go by my life motto: (he snapped his fingers and breathed out) 'Don't Think about it!'" he told the boys. The boys finished eating. "Okay, next point goes to the boys." Chris announced. "Next course." The host said.

Chef brought out the next dish. It looked like a normal pie. But Chef made into pieces and delivered it to the contestants. "Um, Chef. Dawg? What is this, eh?" Ezekiel asked. The inside of the pie had different kinds of meat and skin. "That, my scrawny idiot, is pig uterus and foreskin pie!" he revealed to the homeschool. Everyone started gagging. "SWALLOW YOUR PRIDE MAGGOTS AND EAT THIS CRAP!" Chef yelled. The girls then ate the pie and scored another point.

The next dish was a cookie that was black in color. "This next dish is a Caviar Cookie." Chris revealed. Everyone groaned and nearly threw up. "Come on guys. Rich people eat this all the time. It might be nice to know how these people eat." Dale reassured them. "Dude. Me and my whole family are rich. My parents and I tried caviar once and hated it. I had an allergic reaction and had to get my stomach pumped." Dave revealed. The team went silent. "Oh. Sorry about that, dude." Indy told him. They then heard a loud burp. It came from the girls' side. The camera focused on Bonnie who earned stares. "Oops. Excuse me." She apologized. "The ladies earn their third point." Chris congratulated.

The next dish looked awful. It was a burrito: stuffed with Munchos chips, Maple Syrup, Gravy, and Protein Powder. "OK. This is a Munchos chips, Maple Syrup, Gravy and Protein Powder burrito that Dale made. He calls it, the 'Fat and Skinny' Burrito." Chris revealed as Dale took a bow. (Oh. So, you are not confused with the dining hall from the canon show; this dining hall is royal blue in color, with White windows, Ruby Red carpeting, Titanium White Tables, and Steel food trays.) The boys ate it like Owen and Sugar combined. The boys then burped loudly and then farted loudly. "Oh, man. I think that weed we smoked to prepare for this turned us into Sugar." Friedrich stated. "Yeah. Fat, Stupid and gross." Blu joked. Everyone in the dining hall laughed. They then settled down. "Ok. HAHA. The guys earn their second point.

The next course was a bowl of soup. But it didn't look like soup. The broth was still chicken broth, but there were weird ingredients. "This was also made by Dale. This is a salt, chicken nugget, vegemite, oven grease, and conditioner soup." Chef told them as Dale took a bow again. "The boys get the next point." Chris announced after the boy finished.

(Next was a montage of failed food eating attempts. Indy failed to eat butter toast that had butter made by butter churn shoes worn by Dale's filthy feet. Ronda failed to eat a corn dog that was filled with men's semen, and Zack failed to eat cat shit-Taki mushrooms.)

All the campers were slumped over the tables. "Wow. After all this time. It is still tied 3-3. We will settle this with an eat-off." Chris announced. "Dale. Ronda. You two must down a whole glass of a Congealed Pork Blood-Nacho Cheese-Pickled Onion Smoothie." Chris announced as Dale and Ronda glanced the glasses of the finished smoothie. "Whoever finishes it first wins." Chef announced. "Go." Chris instructed. After a minute, they tied. "Well, looks like both teams get the reward. But they also must vote someone off." Chris announced.

(At the campfire ceremony)

"First off, the new shipment of Marshmallows is late, so I will be airing your votes. Just to be cruel. (mean laughter) First up is the Shouting Serpents." Chris said.

(Voting confessionals: Dale)

"Today's challenge was delicious and brutal at the same time. I just don't know who to vote for. I guess I would have to pick DJ. He just doesn't deserve to be here with the torment and harsh food. Plus, I am worried that he might get his animal curse back." Dale confessed.

(Voting: Zack)

"I pick DJ because I think Dale is tougher than he is. Well, even if he is a pacifist." Zack confessed.

(voting: Blu)

"Sorry, but I vote for Dale. I'm worried that with the food challenge over, he's useless to us." Blu confessed.

(Votes: Jax and Dakota)

"I vote for Dale. I think he was only useful for the food challenge. Plus, I am still feeling pain from last challenge." Jax said. "I vote for Dale for the same reason." Dakota said.

(Friedrich voting)

"I vote for Dakota. He got us stoned to prepare for the challenge. But it was even worse. We ate just normal food." He stated

(Voting: Ezekiel)

"Sorry, but I vote for DJ." He voted.

(Voting: Indigo)

"Sorry, DJ. You are too soft. Sorry." Indigo revealed.

(Voting: Griff and William)

"Thy is sorry, Sir DJ. But Sir William and I think it is best if thou are voted off. Forgive us." Griff stated. William hissed and nodded.

(Voting: DJ)

"I vote for Dale. He doesn't know the first thing about cooking." DJ said

"Well, it looks like we have a tie. Whoever answers this question is safe." Chris said. "How old am I?" Chris asked. "31!" Dale answered. (this takes place a year after Pahkitew Island). "Correct. Sorry, DJ. You're out. Go wait over by the Baseball of Shame." Chris instructed as DJ walked away. "Now for the Running Rabbits." Chris announced.

(Voting: Ronda)

"I vote for Josee. She's a bitch." Ronda stated.

(Voting: Carmelita)

"Josee? How do you say, 'your ass is out of here in French?'" Carmelita asked

(Voting: Josee)

"Ronda isn't of use anymore. Sorry, not sorry." Josee said coldly

(Voting: Renee)

"Sorry, Ronda. But we've got to (snickers) KICK YOU OUT! HAHAHAHA!" Renee joked

(Voting: Arianna)

"Sorry, Ronda. In my stories, there is always a strong competitor who is always of use. But you aren't one of them sadly." She confessed

(Voting: Bella)

"I vote for Josee. She makes me so mad. I hate her." Bella confessed.

(Voting: Ryleigh)

"Sorry. Gotta vote for Ronda. Not much use anymore." Ryleigh confessed as she was laying back in the make-up confessional chair.

(end confessional)

"The campers have spoken. Ronda, you are also out." Chris told her. "Aw." She groaned. Both DJ and Ronda climbed into the Baseball of Shame and got hit home by the Bat of Losers. "Alright, our first double elimination and we lose a gentle tough guy and an MMA fighter. See you guys next time on TDPI SYOC!" Chris announced as he signed off.

 **Alright. Our first double elimination. Reason for eliminating DJ and Ronda is that I had literally nothing planned for them. So, what do you think of the new couple of Bonnie and Ezekiel? I know. I love it too. OK. See you next time on TDPI SYOC! This is Michael15 signing off.**

 **Elimination order: Sugar, Clementine/Dorothy, Jax (returned), Jewel, Miguel, DJ, Ronda.**


	17. Episode 10: Brains and Brawns

Sorry this took so long. A lot of stuff has been happening. Worried about me having to go to summer school (I don't). Getting a new house. Sister is moving out. You know. Basics. So, enjoy the long awaited chapter of TDPI SYOC!

We see the remaining campers in the hotel living room chatting. Dale is seen not talking to a few of them. He is angry at them. Jax, Dakota and Blu to be exact. "Dale. We said we are sorry." Jax tried to apologize. "Yeah." Dakota agreed. "No. You aren't. You only kept me around for the eating challenge. So, you think my only use is being fat." Dale argued. He started to cry. "Dude. We don't think that. We really are sorry." Blu tried to apologize. "I cannot accept your apologies. You guys are going to try harder than just 'sorry'." Dale claimed as he walked off.

Chris then walked in. "Alright campers. Your next challenge is simple. It is in two parts. I will explain the second part later. The challenges will be about brains and brawn. First part is brawn. 5 contestants from each team will pick a task from a hat and they will have to perform that task. Do it wrong. No point. Do it right and you gain a point. Begins in one hour. Come prepared." Chris explained.

Dale was excited. This was his chance to prove his usefulness.

(1 hour later)

All campers were gathered outside. "Okay. First to pick a task from the Shouting Serpents... Zack Vermillion!" Chris announced. Zack walked up to Chris who was holding a tan fedora with slips in it. Zack pulls one out and reads it aloud. "I must make a basketball shot with a 35lb bowling ball?" Zack read confused. "Ooh. Tough one." Chris commented. Chef brought out a black bowling ball and a basketball goal. Zack tried to pick up the bowling ball but he nearly threw out his back. Somehow, Zack managed to make the shot. Everyone was astonished. "Wow. You earned your team a point! Congrats!" Chris announced. Everyone on Zack's team cheered.

(Confessional: Zack)

"My dad is a basketball all-star. Yep, he is Mack Vermilion! The star of the Toronto 76'ers. He taught me everything about basketball. He even taught me how to play bowling like basketball." He explained .

(Confessional end)

"Ok. Next for the Running Rabbits...Bonnie Lovett!" Chris announced. Bonnie went up to the man to choose her task. "Take meat from a bear?" She read. Bonnie started trembling in fear. "Don't worry. We will go easy on you and have you steal food from our most harmless bear. We call him, Henry." Chris reassured the girl. Bonnie got her Cheshire cat stuffed animal and set out to find Henry. Bonnie eventually found Henry in his face eating some meat. Bonnie set her Cheshire cat doo on the ground and crept toward Henry. Henry was gnawing on his meat when he saw Bonnie. Bonnie froze in fear. Both stared at each other until Bonnie broke the silence. "Hehe. Hello. Nice day, huh?" Bonnie asked Henry. Henry growled. Off screen we hear Bonnie scream and clothing being ripped can be heard. Bonnie ran out of the cave and grabbed her Cheshire cat stuffed animal. Bonnie is now seen back with the others. "Chris, what the hell? I thought you said he was harmless!" The girl screamed. "Oh, right. Turns out Henry is at the vet for a check up. The bear you ACTUALLY met was Jimmy. Our most ferocious bear. Sorry." Chris explained and apologized. Chris was then met with a kick to the dick. "You suck!" Bonnie growled. Bonnie walked back to the hotel.

(Confessional: Bonnie)

"Chris is a jerk! He needs to checks his facts twice before making a challenge!" Bonnie said grumpily.

Chris got up. "Ow! Damn! Ok. Bonnie didn't earn a point. Time for the Shouting Serpents. Next up... Dale Lawson!" Chris announced. Dale swallowed his pride and went to pick his task. Dale picked a slip from the hat. "Perform 3 pull ups above a campfire?!" Dale read aloud frightened. A female intern with black hair brought out a high pull up bar and some logs. The intern set the logs ablaze to make a campfire. Dale went to start his task. Dale attempted to one pull up but the force of his weight on the bar made the whole thing crumble underneath him, with him on it. "Mother!" Dale yelled as he fell into the campfire with the pull up bar falling on top of him. Dale then caught on fire. " AAAAAHHHHH! OH MY GOSH! HELP ME! " Dale screamed. "Hehe. This boy is on fire!" Dakota sang. He and Jax shared a laugh. "Don't just stand there! HELP me!" Dale yelled. Zack then pulled out a blue orb and aimed it at him. "Orb of Tornami!" Zack shouted. Water then shot out of the orb and extinguished the flames on Dale. "Thanks, Zack. You're my best friend." Dale thanked. "As you are mine, Dale." He responded.

(Confessional: Dale)

"Chris is a dick! What other person would think of something like that?" Dale questioned.

" Ok. Dale didn't earn a point. Time for the Rabbits. Next is... Carmelita Flanagan! " Chris announced. Carmelita went to pick her task. She picked a slip of paper from the fedora. "Throw a contestant 50ft?" Carmelita said surprised. All the contestants were then gathered at the beach. Except for Dale, who was at the infirmary being treated for his burns. "Ok, Carmelita. For your challenge, you have to throw another contestant 50ft to that buoy over there." Chris explained as he pointed to a buoy in the distance. "Now, you will be throwing Griff since he is really scrawny and bony and seems like the lightest choice." Chris announced as Griff gulped in fear and was now shaking. Carmelita then grabbed the boy and three him at the boy, but unfortunately, she threw up upwards and he landed on top of the buoy. With his crotch. All the others cringed. Zack took video of it for Dale to see. "Great job, Carmelita. You get a point." Chris announced.

(Confessional: Carmelita)

"Griff, I am so sorry!" Carmelita apologized.

(Confessional: Griff)

"Damn it. I haven't felt pain like this since Friday the 13th and I was playing softball at school and I had seven balls hit my crotch! Ow!" Griff revealed as he was putting ice on his injury.

(Confessional end)

"Ok. Time for the lightning round!" Chris announced .

(We then see a montage of both teams getting points. Dakota earned a point for beating Chef in arm wrestling. Ryleigh earned a point for be a Josee in a fist fight. Friedrich got a point for paddling a tiger and Friedrike got a point for stealing honey from Jimmy the Bear.

"Ok. Last part of the challenge: brains! Both teams have four points. We will have ourselves a little Total Drama Trivia Quiz! Who ever answers the most questions right out of 5 questions wins the challenge. The winning team will get a reward and the losing team will send someone home." Chris explained . "Now for the Shouting Serpents we have... Dale Lawson! (Who is out of the infirmary). For the Running Rabbits we have... Josee Victoire!" Chris announced.

Both contestants were standing at podiums that had red buzzers on them. "Ok. If you have an answer, just hit the red buzzers to buzz in. Now let's begin! First question! What is the name of my cousin from Newfoundland?" Chris asked. Immediately , Dale buzzed in to answer. "Jerd McClean!" Dale answered. "Correct! You get a point!" Chris told the boy. His team cheered. "Don't worry, girls. It's only one point!" Josee reassured them.

"Alright, next question. My name is Chris. What is the full version of Chris?" He asked. Dale, again, buzzed in. "Christian!" He answered. "Right!" He told him. The score was now 6-4 Serpents. Josee groaned.

"Next question. Which contestant tried to kill me in Total Drama All Stars?" Chris asked. Dale, AGAIN, buzzed in. "Ezekiel Jones!" He answered. "Bingo! AND I WILL NEVER FORGET IT, EZEKIEL!" Chris yelled at the homeschool child. Ezekiel just flipped him off with no emotion. Josee was starting to get pissed off.

"Alright. Let's make this interesting. Since the score is now 7 for the Shouting Serpents and 4 for the Running Rabbits. Let's say whoever gets this right, wins. Now, final question. Who was the winner of Total Drama Island?" Chris asked. This time, Josee buzzed in. "Owen!" She answered. "Wrong!" He told her. Josee was shocked, confused, and angry. "Over to you, Dale. Same question. Who was the winner of Total Drama Island?" Chris asked. "That is a trick question, Chris. It depends on which country you are watching the finale in. So, the winner would either have been Owen or Gwen." The boy answered. "Correct! That means the Shouting Serpents win! Running Rabbits, I shall see you at the elimination ceremony!" The host announced.

Later at the hotel, the Running Rabbits were discussing who to eliminate. "That was fucking rigged! We should have won!" Josee said angrily. "No, it's just that Dale is really good with knowing his Total Drama Trivia." Bonnie told her. "Yeah. It's not his fault if you didn't know the facts!" Friedrike agreed. Josee then walked off.

At the elimination ceremony. "You have all cast your votes and made your decisions. One of you will leave and NEVER return." Chris then noticed that Friedrike, Bonnie and Josee are missing. "Hey, where are Josee, Bonnie and Friedrike?" He asked the females. "Right here." Josee said after the three show up. Friedrike and Bonnie are seen crying and sniffling. "What is wrong with you two?" He asked Bonnie and Friedrike. "Oh. I just have allergies. They make my nose runny and my eyes water." She lied. "I can't find my precious Cheshire stuffed animal." The three then sat down. "Right. As I was saying. The first marshmallow goes to Carmelita." Chris said as she went to get her marshmallow. "Next are Arianna and Renee." He revealed as the next two went to get the marshmallows. "Next up are Sky and Bella." He announced as both went to get their marshmallows. "Next up is Rhyleigh." He said as Ryleigh went to get her marshmallow. "You three ladies have not received marshmallows yet." He told Bonnie, Friedrike and Josee. "The next marshmallows go to

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

. Bonnie and Friedrike! He revealed. The two girls hugged and high fives before getting their marshmallows. "ARE YOU FUCKING JOKING?!" Josee yelled. "Nope!" Chris answered grinning. Just then, two cops showed up along with Dale. "Hello officers. How can we help you?" Bonnie asked politely. "Well, little girl. I am Detective Conan Lombardi and this is Captain Jake Patel. Dale here had something he needed to show all of us." Detective Lombardi said. Dale then brought out a flat screen tv with a DVD player and put in a dvd. He then turned it on. It showed Bonnie with Josee in Bonnie's room. The two seemed to be arguing.

"Josee, I don't think I should. Please don't make me." Bonnie pleaded. "Shut the fuck up, Bonnie. Now, next challenge. You are going to make sure the guys lose. Then you are going to tamper with the votes to make sure Dale is gone! Got that?!" Josee argued. "No! I won't! It's not my fault that you are a fucking birch that doesn't know things!" Bonnie yelled back as she slapped Josee. Josee then grabbed Bonnie by the throat and tore Bonnie's clothes off. Josee then grabbed a dildo and proceeded to rape Bonnie. Bonnie was crying. Bonnie was bleeding. So, she was a virgin. After Josee was finished, Friedrike came in and saw what she did. Friedrike tried to run off but Josee grabbed her and raped her too.

Dale then turned off the tv. "So, there you have it officers. Josee Victoire raped Friedrike Schwarzer and Bonnie Lovett." Dale told them. "Detective Lombardi. Arrest her." Captain Patel instructed him. "What?!" Josee stated shocked. The two officers arrested Josee for two counts of rape in the first degree.

"Well, that was unexpected. Who will be voted of next? What challenge will the take on next? Found out next time on TDPI SYOC!" Chris signed off.

Well, what did you think? Sorry it took so long. You know how things are. Well, I finally got rid of Josee, thank goodness. Also, Captain Jake Patel I made him related to Dave. Awesome, I know. See you guys next time! Bye bye! This is Michael15 signing off.

How do you think Jax, Dakota and Blu are going to apologize to Dale?


	18. Episode 11: apologies and video games

Last time on TDPI SYOC. We had the campers take part in brains and brawns challenges. Some did great and others. Not so much. In the end Josee got voted off and arrested for raping Friedrike and Bonnie. What will happen now? Find out in this day off episode of TDPI SYOC!

It is 6 A.M. And the only ones awake are Friedrike, Bonnie and Dale. Dale just woke up and is getting out of his bed. Dale is going into the pool room for a nice dip. He sees Friedrike and Bonnie already in the pool, slightly crying about what Josee did to them. Dale walked up to them and got in the pool. "Hey, girls. You still upset about the rape?" Dale asked calmly. They both nodded. "Its alright. Dale is here to make sure you feel better!" Dale reassured them. "Ok. So, I will make sure that someone will help you both take your minds off it. So, Bonnie you will get help from Ezekiel. Friedrike, Friedrich will help you." Dale said. They agreed.

Later, Dale was in his room when Blu walked in holding something. Dale looked at , angrily. "What do YOU want, Neil Arnold Smith?" Dale asked. Blu was saddened by this. Nobody called him by his full name except when his parents were mad at him for something. "Well, I just wanted to try and apologize again. So, I got you a card!" Blu answered happily. Dale raised his eyebrow, took the card and opened it. The camera zoomed in to see a light blue background and writing in Brown marker. It read

'Dearest Dale,

I am so sorry for trying to eliminate you. It was a stupid mistake. We didn't keep you here just because of the eating challenge, or because your may or may not be fat. I hope you accept this gift as a token of our friendship and reconciliation. - Your friend, Blu.'

"Aww. This is nice, Blu. Thank you. But what gift?" Dale wondered. Blu then pulled out a blue envelope and have it to Dale. Dale took it and opened it. Because of the envelope's transparency, it seemed that there was a card, a dollar bill, and a disc. He pulled out the things one by one. "A GameStop gift card!" He exclaimed. "I'm friends with the GameStop manager. I pulled strings and he put an unlimited amount of money on there. There is no limit to what you spend. Buy whatever you like." Blu said. Dale looked like he was about to shart his britches from excitement. He pulled out the dollar bill. "$500 DOLLARS!" Dale shouted. Blu nodded. Dale pulled out the disc. "THE SIMPSONS GAME FOR XBOX 360?!" Dale celebrated. Blu nodded again. This causes Dale to give him a bone crushing hug. Dale went to the game room to play his game.

After playing his game, Dale went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat. On his way out of the game room, he bumped into Ryleigh. "Hey dude. Jax is in there cooking you something. Also, if you see Dakota, tell him he does me $400." Ryleigh said. Dale was kind of confused but he went ahead into the Kitchen. He went into the Kitchen and met up with Jax. "Dale! Just the guy I wanted to see!" Has greeted. "I made your favorite food!" The boy said as he lead the pacifist to the dinner room. Dale saw what Jax made: Biscuits with southern ground beef gravy! Dale's mouth started to water. He sat down and started eating. "It tastes just like how my mom makes it!" Dale told him happily. "I knew you would like it!" Jax said gladly.

After eating, Dale went to go visit Friedrich, who was in the game room. As he was in there, he bumped into Dakota. "Oh, Dakota. Ryleigh said you owe her $400." He informed him. "Damn, dude. What did you buy?" Friedrich asked. Dakota went to his room and came back with something. "This." He answered. He showed up with: a Nintendo Switch! Dale and Friedrich were awestruck with what was in front of them. "Oh." Dale said. "My." Said Friedrich. "God!" Both finished. They immediately looked in the Nintendo Switch box and looked in it. They saw they neon console, the controllers, and 4 games: Arms, Super Mario Odyssey, Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, and Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild! Both boys hugged Dakota and then started hooking up the console.

Dakota, Blu and Jax were in the living room watching Attack on Titan when Dale and Friedrich came in. "Ok, guys. I know you are just being nice to me so that I will forgive you. But it won't work!" Dale claimed while Friedrich nodded in agreement. "We thought you might say that." Blu said. He then pulled out two small wrapped gifts. He handed one to Dale and the other to Friedrich. The boys opened the presents and immediately went speechless. "OH MY GOD! HOLY CRAP!" Both boys shouted. The present they got was, somehow, copies of Kingdom Hearts 3! "How is this possible!? The game is still in development!" Friedrich wondered. Just then, Zack appeared. "I will answer that. Here is what happened: Blu came up to me asking for 20 bucks and the Golden Tiger Claws. He then used them to go into the future to when Kingdom Hearts 3 would be released and bought the games. He came back and he, Dakota and Jax wrapped them. The rest you know." Zack answered. "It was all our idea. Mostly Zack's but an idea nonetheless." Jax said. Dale and Friedrich pulled all the boys into a big group hug. The six of them spent the night playing video games and watching Madea while eating junk food. What good friends.

So, what did you guys think? Sorry if this was short on any way. I just needed a way for the three boys to have Dale forgive them. I put Friedrich into the mix because Friedrich is a gamer like me and Dale. Plus, Friedrich is actually one of my favorite fans characters on this. Zack beats him but Friedrich is a close second. Still, hope you like this. This is actually a two parter. Look forward to seeing the next part! This is Michael15 signing off.


	19. Episode 11: ALL THE FEELS!

Alright, besties! Part 2 of 2! What will happen? How will Friedrike and Bonnie get over what happened to them? Find out how on TDPI SYOC!

Friedrike was walking outside with her brother, Friedrich. Friedrich was trying to help her forget her rape. "Don't worry, sis. There are many ways to forget. You just have to be preoccupied with other things!" Her brother said with a grin. "Like what?" Friedrike wondered. Friedrich handed her a DVD. "Here. Watch 'A Madea Christmas'. I will check back with you later." Friedrich told her. Friedrich checked on her after she finished. "So, what are you thinking about now, Friedrike?" Her brother asked. He saw her like in the floor and Friedrike passed out on the floor. "Don't worry, my uncle John is a doctor!" Ryleigh burst in saying. She dumped a bucket of cold water on Friedrich's sister. The for some up. "Who? What? When? Where? How?" The sister questioned. "You were unconscious. What's up with the pike on the floor?" Ryleigh asked. "Oh. I was laughing so hard at the movie that I liked and passed out." Friedrike answered. "You know what? I don't care about the rape anymore. I just care about putting Josee in jail!" Friedrike said with pride. "Atta girl!" Friedrich said. The three teens then shared a group hug.

Later, Ezekiel walked into the male living room to see an unfamiliar man sitting on the sofa. The man wore a long sleeve blue t-shirt, blue jeans, and brown boots. He also has a hat that said '#1 Daddy' on it. He looked to be about 35. Ezekiel approached the strange man. "H-hello, sir. Who are you, eh?" Ezekiel asked the stranger. "Nice to meet you. My name is Brent. And you are?" The man answered as he shook Zeke's hand. "I'm Ezekiel. Nice to see you, eh?" Ezekiel greeted back. "So, what are you doing here?" The teen asked. "Waiting on someone." Brent answered. 'What is this Brent guy doing here? Is he another hallucination? Am I high? I took my medicine and I haven't taken any drugs. What is going on?' Ezekiel thought. "So. I am going into the kitchen, you want anything?" Zeke asked. "Any beer?" Brent asked. "Yeah. Dale bought some for if we need to celebrate. I'll get one for you." Zeke told him. After coming back from getting a beer, Zeke noticed that the man was missing. Bella walker up to Zeke. "Hello, Ezekiel. How are things?" She greeted. "Bella, you haven't, by chance, seen a man named Brent around here have you?" He asked. "Uh, no. I have not." She answered. "Really? Because there was a grown man named Brent right here. He wanted me to get him a beer and when I came back, he was gone." Zeke told Bella. Just then, the man appeared. "You called Ezekiel?" Brent asked. Bella was surprised. "Yes sir. Here is your beer." Zeke told him. "Ah. Thank you." Brent thanked him as he started drinking it. Just then, Bonnie appeared. "Aw, there's my little girl." Brent said as he picked up Bonnie and hugged her. Bonnie was giggling. "Brent . I am confused here, eh?" Ezekiel told him. "Oh, hey honey. I see you met my daddy." Bonnie told him. "Wait, this is the Ezekiel that you told me about?" Brent asked. Bonnie nodded. "Wow! Ezekiel. You are pretty cool. I approve of you being in a relationship with my daughter." Brent told him. Ezekiel got very happy. All of them, including Bella, shared a very big hug.

Carmelita was walking around when she bumped into Zack. "Hey, Zack. What's up?" The circus girl asked. "I have a personal proposal." Zack revealed. "Um. Okay?" Carmelita said uncertain. "I have always wanted my first time to be special. So, instead of just plainly having sex with Bella. We make it a foursome. Me, you, Bella, and Dale. What do you say?" Zack proposed. "I say, time to get sexy!" Carmelita said.

Later, Zack was talking to Dale in the room that they shared while eating pepperoni stuffed crust pizza that Dale made in the wood burning pizza oven. Zack explained his idea to Dale. "Will you do it, Dale?" Zack pleaded. "Fine. But you owe me." Dale insisted. "Yes, thank you, dude!" Zack thanked .

In Carmelita's room, she was talking to Bella. "What did you need? I was busy making the Jet Bootsu Shen Gong Wu. They allow you to defy gravity!" Bella told Carmelita. "Well. I just wanted to let you know that... Zack said that he is ready to get physical. As in have sex." The circus girl revealed to the nexus enthusiast. "YOU SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH!" Bella shouted in surprise and shock. "I also wanted to let you know that... Zack wants it to be special. So, we will be making it a foursome. You know, me, you, Zack and Dale." Carmelita added. "Whoa. I don't know what to say." Bella said. "Well, I just wanted to say, that Zack does care about you." Carmelita said. "I DO know What to say, LET'S GET LUBED UP!" Bella shouted.

sometime later, the four gathered in Zack and Dale's bedroom. They started stripping and got on the beds that they pushed together. Not going to go into specific details, but let me just say, there was bisexual sex, squirting, cum, vibrators, lube, spanking, cursing, and condoms. After about 1 or 2 hours, they laid down in the beds. But then, they hear voices. "Yeah, hi. This is Blu. Indigo and I just heard all of that." Blu said through the wall. This made the four in bed blush extremely and their eyes went wider. "Yeah, and we are in here playing Lego Rock Band. So, you were pretty loud." Indigo added. "Oh Crap." The four stated.

Wow. How awkward. What did you think? Two chapters in one day? Haven't done that in so long. Let me know what you thought. Also, very important! I need you for the creators of the remaining OCs, except Dale cause he is mine, to send me information about the characters fathers and the characters. Because I have ideas for pet related challenges and an idea for a father's day challenge. So, yeah. Get to it. Also, I forgot who sent in Bonnie, but I just made up her dad's look and name. Just put the name and appearance I have for him on an app. The rest of you will have the make the pets and fathers from scratch. (Except for Bonnie's dad's appearance and name) still make her a pet. So, until next time. This is Michael15 signing off.


End file.
